


Puppy love

by Borealisblue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bicycle date, Bullies, Cadet Kirk, Kirks a Genius, Kobayashi Maru, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pet Store, Professor Spock, Puppy Love, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan Kisses, but Vulcan is not destroyed, but the kelvin time line stands, cuteness ensues, doggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/pseuds/Borealisblue
Summary: Professor Spock is asked by his colleague Captain Pike to pick up a dog waiting for him at a pet shop. Spock obliges but quickly discovers that he picked up more than just a  canine companion. A human seems to have taken a liking to him and follows him home. Cuteness ensues.





	1. Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Sunday.

Spock was having a perfectly normal day. The kind of day that pleased him the most. A day planned down to the minute, running smoothly along like delicately composed notes to a symphony. 

Yes he preferred days like this, quiet and picturesque. Now if he could only calm his mind. It was overcrowded with thoughts that seemed to whirl about in his brain causing him unrest. What he needed was a calm evening of meditation to organize it all. 

He was walking home from teaching a class, eager to reach his apartment on the east side of the academy grounds. There, he would be able to relax and escape the hustle and bustle of Starfleet. He could enjoy a cup of tea and soothe his disarrangement of thoughts. There was one, in particular, that seems to be bothering him the most.

Apparently there was a cadet who had requested to take his Kobayashi Maru test for the third time. This was odd to Spock because normally cadets only took the test one or twice, before giving up and realizing the primary objective of the test, which was of course to provide a no-win scenario. 

No one had ever tried a third time. 

The main goal of the exercise was to rescue a civilian vessel, the Kobayashi Maru, in a simulated battle with the Klingons. The disabled ship was located in the Klingon Neutral Zone, and any Starfleet ship entering the zone would cause an interstellar incident. The testing cadet would have to decide whether or not to attempt a rescue of the Kobayashi Maru’s crew – endangering their own ship and lives – or leave the Kobayashi Maru to certain destruction. If the cadet chose to attempt a rescue, the simulation was designed to guarantee that the cadet's ship would be destroyed with the loss of all crew members.  
For this reason, it discouraged many from trying again, the test was unbeatable. 

Apparently that idea was not getting through to someone’s head.

The instructor who ran the simulations had asked if Spock had wanted to come and watch, but he had declined. He already knew the outcome. The cadet would fail and Spock did not wish to waste his time with something so trivial when he could be revising his teaching plans for the semester.

Whoever was taking a test did not belong at Starfleet. Stupidity and arrogance was a deadly asset to any command team. This cadet was wasting everyone’s time, including his own.

A strong breeze whipped up his long trench coat and he shivered a bit picking up the pace. A nice bowl of plomeek soup would be acceptable when he got home. The earth season Autumn was upon the streets of San Francisco and the days had grown shorter, the nights a little cooler. The leaves on some of the trees had started to turn a golden orange, reminding him somewhat of the sands on his home planet. He found the weather intriguing because, for the most part, San Francisco’s weather was temperate and, within limits of predictably, and acceptability by his standards. But today it was cold. 

He was about a block away from his apartment when he heard his communicator go off.  
Confused he pulled it out and saw that it was Christopher Pike, a Starship Captain he had served under in the past.

“ Spock here.” He stated as he answered the device.

“Spock, I’m glad I caught you. I need a huge favor.”

“Yes Captain, what can I do for you?”

“I want you to understand that this is a personal favor I’m asking and you don’t have to agree. That being said, I need someone to go pick up my new dog, and I was hoping you could do it.”

“Pardon me Captain, a canine?”

“Yes, unfortunately, I can’t go get the dog myself because I have suddenly been called to an unexpected Starfleet meeting. I was going to ask someone else to pick her up, but I can’t get a hold of them. I’m desperate Spock. She needs to be picked up before the shop closes. Do you think you could do this for me?”

“Certainly Captain.”

“Thanks Spock, I owe you one. I’ll text you the shop's location and call ahead to let them know that you’ll be the one picking her up.”

Captain Pike said goodbye with one more thanks and Spock closed his communicator and turned around. He remembered seeing a pet shop a few streets down from the academy and calculated the probability of Captain Pike using another pet store.

The chances were quite low. 

When he got the confirmed coordinates he nodded to himself and started on his way.

Another breeze sweep past Spock during his walk, stirring up the few leaves that had begun to fall at his feet and he pulled his scarf closer to his neck neatly tucking the navy blue fabric into his coat. He briefly thought about catching a public transportation shuttle, but then thought better of it. It would just slow him down and Pike was concerned about the shop closing, even though he had not specified its closing hour. He decided against it. The sun was slowly beginning to sink in the sky and Spock glanced up at the pink and yellow clouds. Despite the cold weather which was now making his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn a bit green, San Francisco did have beautiful sunsets in the fall.

He had been nearing the shop when a cyclist cut across the street in front of him and jumped the curb. The young man pumped his legs hard and raced ahead of him along the same sidewalk.

Spock found bicycles fascinating. Only humans would think that balancing on two wheels was a fun activity. He had considered renting a bicycle and trying out such a unique way to travel but had eventually lost interest in the idea. He had no one to show him exactly how to ride a bike and he did not wish to make a fool out of himself. 

When Spock reached his destination he came across an odd scene. Standing a few feet away there were two people arguing in the doorway of the shop he needed to enter. A dark woman, obviously being an employee of the establishment, was pushing a young blonde man out the door. Spock picked up their conversation with his sharp hearing as he approached.

“Please, I just want to see her one last time! What harm could it do?!”

“As I said before, you need to leave! You are making a scene. The animal has been purchased and therefore you can no longer see it.”

“But, but, but!”

The employee shoved the man out onto the sidewalk and slammed the shop door closed.

He stood there with what Spock could only describe with a human metaphor as having a ‘heartbroken’ expression. He then turned around and sat on the curb in a huff and Spock saw wet streaks down his cheeks. It was times like these that Spock was grateful for his Vulcan upbringing. Such an emotional display was highly illogical and would never have been accepted on the streets of his home planet.

He passed the man and briskly walked into the shop, a little bell announcing his arrival.

“Look I told you- Oh, Hello,” Came a friendly greeting from a dark petite woman from behind the counter. “Welcome to Pets and Fluff, my name is Nyota, is there anything I can help you with today?” Spock walked up to her and nodded. She was the same employee that had escorted the emotional man out. She also, upon further inspection, looked familiar and Spock quickly identified her as one of the cadets in Dr. Shani’s Xenolinguistics class. She must be working here part-time. 

“I am here to pick up a canine for a Christopher Pike.”

“Oh right, he said you’d be coming. Spock correct?” She flashed him a smile, and Spock got a distinct impression that she already knew who he was, and waited for him to respond.

“Correct.”

“Let me go get her from the back.” She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and Spock nodded as he watched the woman disappear through a door at the back of the store. He glanced around looking at several colorful birds enjoying themselves on perches by the counter, and at the wall of terrariums that contained both aquatic invertebrates and a variety of large lizards. Spock was fascinated by many of the creatures in the store. He had not given much thought to the types of animals that humans kept as pets other than typical felines and canines. Pets were not allowed on campus and hardly anyone kept them aboard a Starship.

“Alright, here she is!” Spock heard the tiny tapping noises of claws against the linoleum floors as the woman lead a yellow medium-sized canine up to the front counter. The creature was happily wagging its tail and wiggling its body all around in greeting. It surprised him by jumping up and lightly scratching at his coat with its paws. Its tongue flicked out in an effort to reach his face and Spock stepped away to avoid the animal completely. The woman pulled on the leash getting the canine to back off. 

“She seems to like you.” She said cheerfully leaning over and scratching the canines ear.

Liked him? Spock was taken aback.

This creature seemed ill-behaved and overly friendly. Why would someone want such a thing as a pet? He recalled having a pet in his childhood but it never behaved this way.

“What is it doing?” Spock asked observationally.

“What? Wagging her tail? She’s just excited that’s all.” The woman tilted her head to look up at him from under thick eyelashes. “You’re from Vulcan. I suppose they don’t have dogs where you come from. Don’t worry, they are great pets. This particular breed is called a golden retriever. Their breed is very outgoing, trustworthy, and eager-to-please family dogs. Extremely loyal. They are easily trainable and take a very joyous and playful approach to life.” She smiled down at the dog. “Isn’t that right, girl?” She asked the creature pitching her voice higher. The canine turned around and licked her face and she chuckled. 

When she looked back up into Spock’s blank face the woman cleared her throat a bit embarrassed. “Anyway I have a few things that Mr. Pike requested when he was going to pick her up, should I give them to you? or do you think he’ll come back to get them himself?”

“I will take them.”

She smiled again and handed Spock the leash. “All right give me a second and I’ll go grab them.”

Spock looked down at the creature and the canine looked back up at him. They seemed to be studying one other, the canines deep brown eyes stared up into his with scrutiny one could associate with Intelligence. Spock surmised that the canine was making up its mind on whether or not to trust him. He slowly blinked and then leaned out to pat the creatures head. 

The creature immediately seemed to like this and opened its mouth into a smile. Before his hand made contact with the fur the canine gave a little jump and excitedly licked at Spock’s hands. He jerked away. This was indeed a strange creature.

Spock wiped his hand on his sleeve and primly straightened his coat. Maybe if he ignored the canine it would not be encouraged to be so overly friendly with him. It worked with humans.

That didn’t seem to work the way he had hoped, for the canine immediately tried to nuzzle his hand for attention, pressing its cold, wet nose against his fingers. The creature seemed attention hungry. 

He ended up putting his hands in his pockets to remove them from the canines temptation. He did not want to be licked again.

The canine wined but Spock ignored it. Instead, he looked away and allowed his gaze to wander to the stores front window that looked out into the street. The man that had been ejected earlier was still sitting on the curb with his head down and his arms wrapped around his knees.

It was then that Spock noticed a bicycle leaning up against one of the small trees that lined the sidewalk. He suddenly realized that it was the same cyclist he had seen before. Why had the man been in such a hurry earlier? 

That thought surprised Spock. He normally did not notice nor care what others did, so he found it extremely odd that he should notice this one human in particular.

“Here we go!” The woman said reappearing behind the counter with a small blue bag. “Mr. Pike purchased a dog collar and some tags. I also put some extra treats in there and a chew toy. He’s already paid the credits, so you should be good to go.”

She followed Spock’s gaze to the man sitting in the street. Her smile immediately disappeared and her face turned sour. “Ugh, he still out there?” She turned to look at Spock. “Maybe you should go out the back.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, curious at her changed demeanor. “Why?”

She pinched her lips as if she didn’t want to say. “That person has been coming here on a daily basis to pet that dog.” She said sounding irritated. I think he wanted to purchase her, but Mr. Pike beat him to it. He might bother you if you leave out the front.”

Spock thought about the ramifications. He didn’t know why but the words “I shall decline your suggestion.” seemed to slip from his mouth without his permission. The man looked harmless enough and if he did bother Spock, his severe Vulcan demeanor seemed to scare anyone off, he was sure it would work on the man as well.

“Well if you’re sure.” She said uncertainly, handing Spock the bag of items.

“I will be adequate. Thank you Nyota.” Spock didn’t often thank people because it was a human trait, but the woman’s smile returned, this time brighter.

“You are very welcome.” She waved as he exited the store, the bell announcing his departure.

He stepped outside and a sharp brisk breeze caught him off guard. It had gotten colder while he had been in the shop and the sun was now lower in the sky, turning the sides of buildings and pavement into glowing gold. He ignored the man, not even letting his eyes acknowledge him and tucked the bag close to his body. He began to walk away when he was yanked back. He looked down to see that the canine was pulling at her leash and whining. She was looking at the man who had turned around and had his arm stretched out to pet her. He froze having been caught and looked up into Spock’s eyes.

Intensely bright blue irises studied him, and a smile flashed across his face.  
“So you’re the one who got this dog?”

“For now.” Spock said turning around, gently pulling the leash to get the canine to follow.

The man jumped up and grabbed his bike and began to walk beside him. “What do, what do you mean for now? Are you gonna sell her? Cause I will buy her off of you.” 

Spock glanced sideways but kept walking forward. “The canine is not mine, I am picking her up for a colleague.”

The mans face dropped a bit but that didn’t deter him. “Oh, well, at least she’s going to a good home.”

Spock nodded but said nothing more, hoping his lack of response would make the man lose interest in holding a conversation.

But the man smiled in return and continued to walk his bike beside them.

“Do you have a dog?”

Spock once again glanced at the man taking him in. He was dressed in a heavy red jacket that was unzipped to expose a red and black plaid shirt underneath. A black scarf was carelessly tossed around his neck and a deep green beanie covered what seemed to be blonde hair poking its way out from the sides. He wore faded blue jeans that had holes at the knees, and his dark shoes seemed to be just as tattered.

Spock had never felt the need to initiate conversations with someone, let alone engage in one with a stranger about his personal life.

Until now, that is. There was something alluring about the man that he could not quite place. Perhaps it was his smile. White and perfectly straight teeth were displayed before him and Spock was at somewhat of a loss. People did not smile at him like that. So...open and trusting. His smile seemed to sparkle like the sunlight that reflected off the water in the San Franciscan Bay and his expression was one that Spock would be tempted to compare to a sunburst if he were more emotional and inclined to sentimentality. Which he was not. He filed his odd observations away for later examination when he mediated later that night.

“So do you?” The man asked again, not bothered by Spock’s lack of an answer. Spock looked away and back to staring straight ahead not wishing to continue the conversation.

“Well, it’s ok if you’re not a dog person.” The man continued reaching down and petting the canines head that walked between them. “In fact, you look like more of a cat person. I’m both. I had a cat and a dog back when I was growing up. The cat was black with beautifully sleek fur and she had the greenest eyes you’ve ever seen. Greener than most of the corn stalks that grew in the fields behind my house. She was mean to everyone else but me, but I think that’s because I saved her life.”

Spock nodded. He was unsure why he did. He did not wish for the man to continue talking to him but found it astounding that he was sharing something personal with him. They did not even know each other.

“One of the neighbor's cats had a litter and he didn’t want to keep them. I watched him put all of them in a bag and then toss them into a nearby river. I was maybe twelve at the time and I dove in after them. I fought the rough currents to grab the sack full of kittens but only one survived. And that happened to be Midnight. That was her name. Midnight. Not very original I know, but my mom named her after I brought her home.”

The man looked at Spock expectantly and when he said nothing he continued. 

“My dog, on the other hand, looked just like this one,” he said fondly reaching down to once again ruffling the dog's fur. “ His name was Astronaut, and he was the coolest dog ever, really smart too. I stole him from a car impound lot. I saw the owner beating him with a chain on my way home from school one day and couldn’t stand it. I climbed over the fence in the middle of the night and used my stepfather's bolt cutters to cut him loose. The owner never came looking for him.” The man laughed with joy as he recalled the memories, and patted Spock on the back as if they were old friends.

Spock was shocked at this mans blatant and forward behavior, but he was even more shocked at the emotions that transferred through the brief touch. Happiness. Pleasure. Contentment. This man seemed to be enjoying his company.

“He was such a good dog, he was a great companion and awesome protector. My cat didn’t like him very much at first but, that didn’t stop Astronaut from trying to be friends with her. When they finally did click, they were buddies for life.”

Spock heard his communicator go off and pulled it out from his coat pocket. He flipped it open and saw that it was a message from Captain Pike. 

“Meet me at the campus fountain at seven o’clock so I can pick up the dog.”

Spock glanced at the time on his screen. 6:51. 

They were almost back at the academy now. Why had this man walked all the way back with him? Where was he even going?

He stopped walking and opened his mouth to say something but a bitter breeze with a bite blew across his face. He closed his mouth, clenching his teeth and felt his body visibly shiver.

“Aw man, are you cold? Vulcans are used to heat right? Here take this.” The man took off his beanie and before Spock could object it was tugged over his head covering his green tipped ears.

Spock felt his eyebrows dip in disapproval.

Just who was this man?

“Here take my scarf too.” He said unwrapping it from his neck to tie around the Vulcan.

“ I already have a scarf.” Spock protested.

“Not like this one. It’s made with love. It’ll keep you warm.”

“Illogical. A scarf cannot be made with love. It is an intangible thing.”

“ Fine,” The man rolled his eyes, “It was made with the intention that the person who wears it will feel loved.”

Spock was speechless this man wanted him to feel loved? 

The man looked him over once with a nod, before zipping his jacket up and kept walking with his bike. Spock somehow felt drawn to follow. The dog too happily trotted alongside the man and suddenly Spock could see great similarities between the two creatures. They both had golden hair and over friendly personalities. They both seemed eager and easily excitable and for some strange reason, both were immune to his Vulcan demeanor. Although maybe it was not logical to compare the two. One was an animal and the other was a man. A very atheistically pleasing man, if Spock was looking, which he wasn’t.

This man. He was different from the other humans he had met and for some reason Spock wanted him to touch him again. He noted the warmth that attempted to flood his extremities, which he fiercely subdued. This person radiated a strange feeling of comradery, safety and well being. His countenance seemed to affect Spock in an unusual way and he wondered why.

They both reached the center of campus and the man leaned his bike against the fountain and sat down on the ledge. The canine joined him wagging her tail as she went to rest her head on the man's lap. He smiled and grabbed the head between his hands and kissed her forehead. The canine happily returned his affection with licks to his cheeks.

“Come sit down.” he said patting the fountain ledge beside him.

Spock was unable to resist the request. He sat next to the man and placed the blue bag at his feet.

“What’s in the bag?” The man asked curiously. 

“Items for the canine.”

“Got any treats?”

Spock leaned down and grabbed a what looked to be a brown cookie in the shape of a bone, and handed it to the man.

“Let’s see if she knows any tricks!”

“Sit.” The canine remained standing.

“Roll over.” She wagged her tail.

“Play dead.” She looked happy just being talked too.

“Play dead?” Spock questioned. “Why would you wish an animal to do that?”

“It’s just for fun. And the dog doesn’t care as long as they’re getting treats and spending time with you, they’re companion animals.”

He turned back to the canine. ”Shake?”  
The canine lifted a paw and the man took it. “Good girl! Oh, who’s a good girl! You are! Yes, you are! Such a smart girl!” The man gave her the treat.

“You are overly praising the animal.” Spock said dryly.

The man threw back his head and laughed. “Dogs are never praised enough. Do you got anymore treats?” He asked eagerly, his blue eyes flashing in the low light briefly stunning Spock.

“Yes that woman who worked at the shop put extra in the bag.” He said leaning down to retrieve another one. He handed the man the treat and Spock’s fingers brushed against his. Warmth spread up his arm and he could feel a fleeting emotion akin to attraction spark between them.

“Yeah, Nyota’s nice when she wants to be. She goes here you know. She’s a fourth year.” 

“You know that woman?” Spock asked curiously. Did that mean this man attended the academy too? 

“Yeah, she’s in my class. She’s really smart.” He said feeding the treat to the canine. She’s studying tons of languages, in fact, I think she knows Vulcan. You guys would make great friends.”

“So you are a cadet. I do not recall ever having seeing you. What is your name?”

The man looked up surprised “Oh I’m sorry, my name is-“

“Kirk! Kirk is that you?!” Spock and the man both turned to see Christopher Pike rounding the corner.

“Crap! Um, sorry, gotta run! It was nice meeting you-“ the man said in a panic.

“Spock.”

“It was nice meeting you Spock we should hang out sometime. You’re easy to talk to. Catch you later!” The man named Kirk grabbed his bike and hopped on, pedaling away as fast as he could.

“Kirk! Kirk get back here!” Pike said panting as he jogged up to Spock. “Dammit, that kids gonna be the death of me. I have been trying to track him down all day. He was the one that I was gonna ask to pick up the dog, but I haven’t been able to reach him lately.” He sighed and sat down next to Spock.

“You know that cadet?”

“His name is James T. Kirk, he goes by Jim, and he’s one of the brightest students this academy has ever seen.”

“I do not recall ever having heard of him.”

“That’s because he keeps it a secret. He was actually the subject of my emergency meeting today. The damn kid scored a 9.8 on the Star Belts test. That’s the highest score anyone’s ever gotten, and He’s planning on taking your Kobayashi Maru test again tomorrow. The academy is, to say the least, intrigued. No one has ever taken your test for the third time.”

Spock’s eyebrows scrunched together slightly. So that was the cadet who wanted to retake his test? With his easy-going demeanor and his bright smiles, Spock was not encouraged. But Pike seemed to think highly of him and if he had scored a 9.8 on his Star belt test, Spock conceded to the fact that that was indeed impressive. But he was still undecided on what he thought about the cadet. If he had been talking to a genius he couldn’t tell.

“Anyway thanks for picking her up for me Spock, you’re a lifesaver. She’s an anniversary gift for my wife. She loves dogs but hasn’t had one since she was a kid. Now that she’s settling down from a Starship job I know she will love to have a pet again.”

Spock nodded and handed over the leash and bag to him.

“Do you need a ride home? I’d be happy to take you.”

Spock looked up at the sky. It was now dark but still light enough for him to walk home. 

“Negative, I shall walk.” He had a lot to think about.

“Alright, I will see you later.”

When Spock got home he was caught off guard removing his coat, being stopped by the black scarf the man named Jim had given him. He had almost forgotten he had been wearing it. He reached up and removed the dark green beanie as well. No wonder he hadn’t felt the chill on his way home. Jim had been the first human to have shown him such unwarranted kindness. Why would he give a stranger his clothes? He was obviously cold too the way he zipped his jacket up. 

Spock inspected the scarf, turning it over in his hands. It was thick and warm, smelling strangely of coffee. 

After a few more seconds of examination he hung the scarf and hat up in his apartments hallway. 

What a strange human indeed. He would have to return the items.


	2. The Cadet in the Window

Spock glided into the observation room quietly so he would not draw attention to himself. He glanced around, looking at the overcrowded the area and was unsurprised to see so many people. Many faculty members had been dropping by his office all morning to ask if he was planning to come and see the Kobayashi Maru.

He was annoyed at first but then thought it would be the most opportune time for him to return his borrowed items from the cadet he had met yesterday.

He looked down at the small bag he was carrying containing the freshly cleaned scarf and hat. Spock had no interest in staying, but he believed if he caught one of the instructors, they would return the cadets items for him. Then he could go back to his office in peace and correct some of his students papers.

Walking forward, hoping to catch a chief organizer, a flash of golden hair in the testing chamber caught his eye. He blinked in surprise. The test wasn’t supposed to start for another hour, but there was the cadet he had met yesterday.

James T. Kirk.

He stood at the center of the simulation chamber studying the captain's chair. His lips were turned down into a frown and he had a hand covering his mouth in what Spock had come to recognize as act of contemplation for humans.

He could possibly be thinking that re-taking the test for a third time was a mistake. And, of course it was.

“Ah, Professor Spock! Come to see the test as well?”

Spock turned to see Admiral Barnett walking towards him.

“Should be quite a show. There are a lot more people here than I thought there would be. Care to join our little gambling pool? I bet that Kirk’s going to fail and try for a 4th time. That poor saps not as smart as he looks. In fact, I’d say he’s got nothing but looks. But Admirals Laghari and Mathison are convinced that he’s figured out a way to do it. They’re betting he wins.”

Spock turned his gaze back to the room. Indeed there were many Starfleet admirals present, standing about in small groups talking to each other.

“Winning the test is not possible. I specifically designed parameters of the test so that the cadets would fail. The purpose of the test is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. There is no code in the system for a winning scenario.”

Admiral Barnett laughed. “ Then Kirk really is a fool. You know he’s been in that chamber for an hour just staring at that captain's chair, none of the other test takers have even arrived yet.” He shook his head in mock pity. “So what do you say? Wanna go in on this bet with me? We could both make a lot of credits since we know the outcome is guaranteed.”

“I will not waste time on such things.” Spock said passively, although he found Admiral Barnett’s actions distasteful.

Admiral Barnett just shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m gonna try and find some more contenders.” And he slinked off to talk to some more staff members.

Spock turned back to the chamber's window and studied the cadet. This was such a waste of time and resources. He would be submitting a formal suggestion to Starfleet, asking them to limit the number of times any one person could take the test. If the cadets didn’t understand the purpose of test the first time than they should reevaluate their career tracks in Starfleet.

He was about to turn to leave, taking the bag of borrowed clothing with him, when suddenly the cadet turned his striking blue eyes up towards the window. He smiled directly at Spock, his entire face lighting up. Spock took an involuntary step back so that he was no longer visible to the cadet. 

, Of course, that action was illogical, there was no reason to hide from a student.

Nevertheless the cadet gave a knowing smirk, before resuming to stare back at the captain's chair. It was entirely possible that his look was just a fluke, smiles were not particularly directed at him, but Spock felt his heart flutter anyway.

Spock set the bag underneath a nearby Computer console and folded his hands behind his back. He did not understand his actions, yet he did them anyway. He had made up his mind. He would be staying, although he wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to. He could have been doing much more pressing things with his time than watching a cadet flunk his test for the third time in a row. He knew the outcome, so what kept him from leaving?

Perhaps it was because he was intrigued by the encounter he had with the man yesterday. Yes, that certainly could be the reason. After all, Spock as a man of science. Curiosity was a large factor in his personality. If this cadet was such a genius why then, did he not grasp the concept of the test?

As he contemplated these thoughts two women, chatting happily with PADDs in their hands, walked up to the computer station next to him and began submitting the cadet roster to the program.

“My, my, my, how much it that cadet in the window?” One woman sang as she leaned over to stare down into the chamber.

“The one with the waggly tail?” Her partner sung back, following her gaze.

“Yes! How much it that cadet in the window?”

The second woman licked her lips playfully “Hmmm, I do hope that doggie's for sale.”

The women laughed as they worked to set up the computers course parameters.

Spock looked down into the simulation chamber again. His brow coming together in a crease. Cadet Kirk had no tail. He was human.

“It’s a song Spock.”

Spock turned in surprise to see Captain Pike.

“Pardon?”

“It’s what they’re talking about. It’s an old earth song. It’s about a woman purchasing a dog to protect her sweetheart while she’s away.

“Why would they compare cadet Kirk to a canine?”

“Oh boy, Spock.” He sighed chuckling a bit. “They just think he’s attractive and from this vantage point, he looks like he’s in a shop window. They’re implying they would like to take Kirk home.”

Spock’s face remained impassive. “ I see.”

Pike chuckled again shaking his head, confusing Spock further and took a seat next to him in the observation area. Spock remained standing. If he was staying then he wanted to see every possible move done by this cadet.

A light alarm bell rang and suddenly other cadets came into the room and took their seats for their testing positions. He watched as Kirk greeted everyone and thanked them for participating with him. His classmates either ignored him or rolled their eyes, but that didn’t tamper his smile.

The admirals that had been talking in groups off to the sides now gathered around the windows, eager for the test start.

Two instructors stepped up to the computer station and asked over the intercom if everybody was ready. 

Kirk quickly took his place in the Captain’s chair and gave a thumbs up.

The lights in the chambers dimmed and the computer began to count down. 

“Three, two, one. Begin test.”

The simulation began to play out on the view screens in front of them, and Spock felt everybody in the audience lean forward.

“We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them.” Spock slowly blinked as he recognized the woman from the pet store, Nyota.

He glanced at the register sheet on a nearby screen. Nyota Uhura. She was testing in her communications command. Her response time to the captain's orders would be her overall score.

Kirk swiveled in his chair and smiled at her. In response, she jutted her chin out and leveled her eyes on him.

“Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain.” He said before swiveling back to the front, flashing a cocky grin.

Spock frowned. This man seemed vastly different from the one he had met yesterday. More… arrogant.

“Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us.” Another cadet informed him. Spock’s gaze narrowed in on a small blue patch on his shoulder, indicating that he was medical personnel in training. He would not need to take this test for his medical track, so why was the cadet here? Once again Spock glanced at the register sheet. Leonard McCoy. Of course, he could have volunteered for more experience or perhaps he was a friend of Kirk’s. He studied their interactions a bit closer.

“That's okay.” Kirk said lightly, shifting in his chair. 

“That's okay?” McCoy said incredulous, turning in his chair to eye Kirk.

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” He said calmly.

One of the instructors leaned over the console. “Did he just say, ‘don't worry about it?’”

A second instructor glanced in Spock’s direction before looking at the simulation chart. “Is he not taking the simulation seriously?”

“Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either.” McCoy 

Another cadet, monitoring the field screen announced that the Klingons were firing.

“Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship.” Kirk proclaimed.

Uhura turned in her chair and cross her arms. “And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, Captain.” She snarked.

Kirk just leaned closer to her over his chair and whispered. “Alert medical.”

She whipped around, her hair whipping with her and did as she was told.

“Our ship is being hit.” McCoy reported. “Shields at sixty percent.” 

Kirk shrugged. “I understand.”

“Well should we, I don't know, fire back?”

Spock’s eyes were riveted on James T Kirk. What was he doing?

He sat in the command chair with a relaxed posture and not only was he not experiencing or expressing fear, but he also was not taking his test seriously. Was the point of his whole gambit to mock his program? He clenched his jaw watching as the cadet shifted position before pulling something out of his pocket. Kirk casually leaned back, holding what looked to be an apple as he answered McCoy.

“No.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow as Kirk bit into the apple, munching loudly with an open mouth.

“Of course not.” McCoy answered in frustration, rolling his eyes as if this was typical behavior for Kirk.

He knew this had been a waste of time. He leaned down and informed Pike he was leaving and that the white bag under computer console 4 was for Kirk. If anyone would make sure Kirk got the bag, it would be Pike.

He turned to leave when the power went out for a brief moment.

“What is this? What's going on?” An instructor asked his staff as they scrambled to check their computers. 

The screens all around them flickered before resuming their current status. Spock glanced at the monitors with a frown. Everything seemed to be running optimally. What could have caused that glitch?

“Hmm... arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds.” Spock heard Kirk command over the intercom.

“Yes, sir.” A cadet answered.

“Jim, their shields are still up.”

“Are they?”

Confused McCoy looked again. “No. They're not.” He said in disbelief.

Spock was also in disbelief.

“Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, so don't waste ammunition.” Kirk took another bite of his apple.

“Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing.”

Spock watched in shock as the warbirds on the testing screens were easily dispatched.

“All ships destroyed, Captain.” A cadet reported.

“Begin rescue of the stranded crew.” Kirk hopped up from his seat practically bouncing on his heels. “So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway.”

There was a beat of silence in the observation room. Admirals stared at each other, sharing their disbelief.

Kirk turned to look up towards the instructors in the window, a smiling face with a mouth full of apple. He had done the absolutely impossible. 

In turn, the instructors all turned to look back at Spock.

“How the hell did that kid beat your test?”

“Yeah!” Admiral Barnett cried pushing his way forward. “I thought you said there wasn’t even a winning scenario programmed! I just lost a ton of credits! How is this possible!”

Spock felt his blood elevate and his nostrils flare. It wasn’t the confrontation that caused him to react this way, rather it was the fact that Kirk had somehow tampered with his test. That’s why he had been so relaxed. He had fixed the results.

Spock had not once, since coming to earth, had ever felt such anger towards another human being flowing through his veins as it did now.

“I do not know.” He said through pinched lips. 

What the cadet had done seemed almost impossible. His network coding system was complicated in Starfleet. Not even another Vulcan would have been able to understand it because he had used his own coding system that he had crafted himself. He felt briefly impressed that such a thing and had been achieved before his attention was drawn to the cadets all cheering for Kirk down in the chamber. His anger returned. The test was now ruined. If others found out that someone had actually won the Kobayashi Maru, then the focus of the test from here on out would be to win. No one would understand the principle of the lesson. The purpose was to experience a real-life scenario. To experience fear.

Someone stepped next to him and placed something against his chest. Spock looked up to see Captain Pike smiling ruefully at him. “Why don’t you go say hi to the winner.”

Spock took the bag from him, but he was not certain he wanted too. He was not in the best of moods, yet somehow Pike guided him out of the room and faced him in the direction of the first-floor entrance.

“I have to go pick up my wife from the docking station, otherwise, I’d come with you.” Pike informed him. “She wanted to invite you to dinner tonight as a thank you for picking up her surprise. She still doesn’t know it’s a dog.”

“Thanks are Unnecessary. I am sure you and your wife would have a more pleasant evening without me.” Spock said stiffly.

“Nonsense! Besides she’s always wanted to meet you. My famous Vulcan CO, I talk about you all the time in our correspondences. I have a table booked at a nice vegan place downtown that also serves traditional Vulcan cuisine.”

Spock could see that this was important to Pike so he nodded reluctantly. “What time should I meet you?”

Pike smiled. “Meet us at seven, near the Mitlanite Gardens, we can walk to the restaurant from there.”

Spock nodded. “Understood.”

“Well great, see you at seven.” Pike glanced in the direction of clustered cadets down in the entryway to the test simulator. Groups of students were cheering and celebrating with the cadets who had taken the Kobayashi Maru. Kirk was at the center of it all receiving handshakes and pats on the back, it looked like he was loving every bit of the attention he was getting.

“Good luck getting to him.” Pike said shaking his head, leaving Spock standing alone.

Spock pursed his lips, eyeing the golden-haired cadet. He could actually feel his blood pressure rise in anger. 

Because of this man, he would now have to make adjustments in his schedule to create a new Kobayashi Maru simulation, not to mention all of the recordings he would have to do to make sure that no one else could ever hack his test again. 

Spock looked at the bag in his hand, then back at the cadet, briefly considering keeping the items just so he would not have to talk to the man again. But that wasn’t fair. Cadet Kirk had shared his clothes out of kindness, and he begrudgingly had to admit that his mother had raised him to be kind in return.

But then again, it would be so easy to just walk away.

He was saved from making a choice when the cadet caught sight of him first.

Big blue eyes went wide at meeting his and they beamed in delight. Kirk quickly push his way free from the crowd and practically jogged to join him.

“ Hey!” He cried happily. “Spock right? Did you see me? Did you see I won the test.” The cadet placed his hands on each side of Spock, clasping his arms in familiarity.

A bombardment of pleasure flowed from the touch to Spock, and he was briefly stunned. The cadet was extremely happy to see him.

Spock blinked slowly. “I did.” He stated carefully controlling his face.

They were so close together.

Kirk’s smile broadened, taking up half his face. “I saw you in the observation room, but I wasn’t certain if you stayed.”

“As a professor I was interested in the student taking the test for the third time.”

Kirk’s smile fell a bit, and he let go of Spock taking a step back while eyeing him up and down. He blinked in surprise as if he was really seeing the professors uniform for the first time.

“You’re a professor! Of course! I had heard there was a Vulcan instructor somewhere on campus but there are so many different classes I guess that’s why I have never seen you before. What do you teach in?”

“Science track. Advanced Phonology, computer programming, and Inter-species ethics.”

“Ah, I passed all of those my first year.”

There was an awkward pause where both were uncertain of what to say to the other.

Kirk nodded towards the bag.

“What do you have there?”

Spock glanced down at the bag as if he had forgotten its existence. “When I discovered you were the cadet taking the test I brought these along to return. They are your scarf and hat from yesterday and they have been pressed and cleaned.” He handed Kirk the bag.

“Thanks,” Kirk said taking the bag and glancing inside it. “You didn’t have to that, you could have kept em, you know.”

“Social protocol dictated that I return your items.”

“Well I’m glad it does. That gives me an excuse to see you again. You seem like a really interesting guy.” He glanced down at his shoes. “Hey, um…” he suddenly looked nervous. “Do you perhaps want to go out this evening?”

Spock for the second time that day felt a shock flow through his system. 

“You wish to court me?” Spock asked for clarification.

Kirk turned pink and glanced away. This man no longer seemed like the one Spock had witnessed in the testing chamber. He was somehow softer, more genuine like the man he had met yesterday.

“Um yeah, I was thinking like a date or something.” His blue eyes flickered to Spocks.

“Negative. You are a cadet and I am a professor. There are rules.”

“There are no rules against it if I’m not your student. I’m on command track remember?”

Spock fell silent. Kirk was correct.

Spock stared at him in disbelief. “I am previously engaged for the evening with Captain Pike.”

Kirk’s face fell and his brows came together in a questioning manner. 

“Pike?”

“Yes, he and his wife have invited me to dine with them this evening as a thank you for delivering that canine you saw me with yesterday.”

Kirk’s face took on a new expression. “So Pike was the one who bought the dog. Hmm. And where are you guys eating?”

Spock thought that was an odd question.  
“I am uncertain of the restaurant's name.”

“So you’re going out, instead of eating in.”

“Affermitve.”

A slow smile slipped back over his features. “I see. Well anyway, maybe we can go out some other time.” He asked hopefully.

Spock was uncertain of what to say.

“Perhaps.”

Kirk beamed at him, and Spock felt like he was staring straight into the sun.

“Kirk! Where’d you go man?! We’re heading to Nova's to celebrate!”

Kirk turned to look at his friends. “Give me a minute!”

“I’ve gotta get back to my buds, but hopefully, we’ll run into each other soon.” 

Spock nodded. “Cadet Kirk.”

“Please, just Jim.” He winked and then turned to rejoin the celebrating cadets.

Spock stared after him, uncertain of what had just happened. He had felt such dark emotions when Kirk had ruined his test, yet after talking with him he felt...he wasn’t sure. Confused for certain… and if he was honest a bit intrigued. It was if he had somehow chased the anger way with his bright smiles and pleasant touches. 

What scared Spock was that he almost felt balanced. And He hadn’t even needed to meditate.


	3. Dinner and a date?

The wind whipped down the street and assaulted three figures walking along the chilled pavement. Spock pulled his coat collar closer to his neck. He could see that this Terran season would be colder earlier than predicted.

“I'm sorry the restaurant was closed Spock, Adorain termites must be a real problem if the health department shut it down. What’s worse is they didn’t even call me to cancel my reservation.”

“That is alright Captain.”

“I was really looking forward to showing you and Vina a good meal.”

Vina, Pikes mate was a petite woman with light blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She seemed like a kind woman but, Spock did not know too much about her. Other than that she was returning home from a 12-month mission and retiring from Starfleet. 

“Oh don’t worry about food. I can make you both something delicious when we get back to the house.” She said patting Pike on his forearm.

“I don’t want you cooking for us. You just got home.”

“Oh, Believe me, its no problem. I can only handle so much replicated food. It will be nice to cook with real ingredients for change. I know a vegan dish that you’ll both love.”

Spock had been hoping to excuse himself from the evening after the cancellation of the restaurant but it seemed that would not be the case. Pike insisted that they return to their home and eat dinner there. Vina had not wanted to take a transport home because she said she wanted to stretch her legs after being on the shuttle for so long. So they had elected to walk the distance to the Captain's residential home. According to Pike, they were almost there.

“Hmmm. Sounds wonderful,” Pike said bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. “And with Spock here he can help me give you your anniversary surprise.”

“Oh?” she turned to Spock. “ What is it?” She asked mischievously.

“If I told you that would defeat the purpose of the Captain’s surprise.” Spock said deadpan.

Vina pouted. “I suppose so.”

The three of them entered a cul de sac at the top of a hill. The houses were large with significant yards, stretching out in front of, and behind the houses. It was very uncommon for houses in this area to have so much room, but since Pike was a Starfleet Captain he was given the best.

In all the years Spock had severed under Pike, he had never visited his residence. It wasn’t for lack of invitation on Pikes part, but rather Spock’s reluctance to further his friendship with Pike beyond a professional setting. Why would he need to spend time visiting Pike if they saw each other every day at the academy?

Pike suddenly froze and stood still staring straight ahead. Spock was immediately on alert. Years of working together had given Spock the skills to recognize when his Captain sensed danger. It was something he had become accustomed to while being Pike's First Officer. Body language was the key, and right now Pike was displaying all the signs of caution. Something was wrong.

“Captain?”

“Honey what’s the matter?”

“The floodlights are on in the backyard and I can see the garage door is open from here.” Pike said quietly. 

“We should contact the authorities.” Spock said without hesitation.

“Are you kidding? I’m a Starship Captain, I explore dangerous new worlds for a living, and you think a burglar in my own home is gonna scare me? The real question is how did they get in? I have the best security system available. Vina, you stay here. Spock, you’re with me.”

It was with ease that both Spock and Pike could shift into a Starfleet officer mode. Both carrying themselves with a serious air, ready as if to go into battle. They were a great team and worked cohesively. Sharp, quick, precise. They were easily the best partnership in Starfleet and had proved so countless times.

They both quietly jogged up to the side of the house and snuck into the garage. 

“Captain would anyone have cause to break into your house?” Spock questioned quietly.

“Well sometimes I bring Classified files home, that’s why I have the advanced security system in place.” 

Pike looked at the intruders entry.

“The door doesn’t look like it’s been forced open. If it had been we would have found the perpetrator in a stasis field.” Pike shook his head. “I have two hidden phasers in that compartment on the wall,” Pike whispered to Spock. I will grab em, and you keep a lookout.”

Spock nodded, carefully listening to the surrounding area. If there was someone still in the house he would hear them.

And he did.

He turned his head slightly, trying to zero in on the noise. Someone was definitely still in the house. They were being quite noisy in fact. So much for stealth on their part.

Pike was suddenly next to him handing him a phaser. “Did you see anything?”

“No, but someone is still inside. I can hear them moving around.”

“You sure it’s not the dog? I put her in a cage, but she might have gotten out, with the excitement of a break in. Dogs are protective like that.”

“I only hear one bipedal.”

“Only one?”

“As far as I can tell.”

“Two against one, seems almost unfair.” Pike smiled. “Let’s go.”

Completely in sync, as they would be on any other mission, they padded down the entry hallway that lead from the garage to a kitchen. They stayed close to a wall and Pike stopped them short from rounding a corner. The sounds of someone rummaging through cabinets could be heard just on the other side.

Spock's ears twitched. It almost sounded like someone... eating.

Pike gave the signal and they both jumped into the kitchen, phasers held high and on target. 

“Freeze.” Pike demanded.

Hands flew up into the air as the intruder whipped around to face them. His crystalline eyes widened and his mouth, crammed with food hung agape.

There was a beat of silence between the three.

“Oh my God Kirk, are those my moon cakes?!” 

Kirk continued to chew nervously, his cheeks stuffed like a Terran rodent. He glanced from them to the box in his hand. “Uh…” he said as crumbs fell from his mouth. “Maybe?” His confession muffled by his full mouth.

Pike lowered his phaser and stepped forward to snatch the box from Kirk’s upheld hands.

“How many did you eat? Do you know these can’t be replicated? I literally had to get them from a bakery at the harbor station on the moon.”

He shook the empty box. “You owe me another box.”

He turned back to Kirk who had pulled out another small cake from somewhere and raised it to his mouth. He was wearing a smirk with a hint of cream on his lips. “You guys scared me when you charged in like that.”

Pike narrowed his eyes on the treat. “Alright, Jim give me the cookie.” He demanded.

“No, I’m not giving you the cookie. It’s my cookie.” Kirk protested.

“No, it’s mine, give it to me.”

“No.”

They began to wrestle, knocking things over on the kitchen counter fighting for the last moon pie. 

Spock lowered his phaser and frowned at the scene taking place before him.

Clearly there was no danger here.

He watched as Pike grunted making a swift move to grab the treat from Kirk’s hand, but Kirk was too fast and shoved the rest of the small cake in his mouth.

Humans. So strange. So emotional. So… so… juvenile. He expected this behavior from a cadet like Kirk, but Pike was a seasoned Starfleet officer. Spock held him to a higher standard. He had never seen Pike behave in such a manner and it was disconcerting. Pike was always professional, yet distant to the ensigns and cadets who worked under him. Spock had never seen him act otherwise. However the behavior he was displaying now indicated that Kirk and his Captain were much closer than he had realized.

“Should we still call the authorities? After all, he did violate your house.” Spock asked Pike unsure how to handle the situation.

Kirk shoved Pike off of him. “I didn’t violate anything. Pike said his house was always an open invitation.”

“Yeah when I’m home. How did you even get in?”

Kirk shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard, these systems always have a backdoor subroutine in case an owner is locked out of their house. I just hacked that and let myself in.” Kirk began to suck on his fingers, cleaning them of any leftover cream frosting. He glanced at Spock and smiled.

Spock looked away.

Pike nodded in exasperation. “And what are you doing here? Doesn’t that roommate of yours feed you? Surely you didn’t just break into my house to steal my food.”

The floodlights from the back yard that had shut off during their altercation, flickered back on again indicating movement. They all saw it, but Kirk moved not so nonchalantly, in front of the back door.

Pike frowned “Is my dog out there?”

Kirk’s eyes slid to the side, not looking anyone in the eyes. “She’s fine.”

Pike shoved Kirk out of the way opening the door and whistled.

The dog that Spock had retrieved for Pike yesterday came bounding in. It barked and yipped happily to see lots of people, wagging its tail.

“Jim you broke into my house to play with my dog?”

“Spock said you’d be gone for the evening. I was gonna be in and out before you ever knew I was here. I just didn’t count on you guys coming home so soon.”

Pike glanced at Spock but turned back to Kirk.  
“The restaurant was closed when we got there, so we decided to come back here and eat.”

It was then that the canine potted Spock who had been standing off to the side. She jumped up on his chest trying to lick his face, and Spock stepped away, trying to back up but the dog just followed.

The canine wiggled and whined, acting like it was starved for his attention.

“Jim grab the dog off Spock, I’m sure he doesn’t appreciate being pounced on. I’m gonna go get Vina. I’m sure she’s extremely worried by now. I’ll be right back.”

Kirk grabbed the dog from behind and lifted the hound into his arms. The creature was quite big, but Kirk cradled the canine in his arms as one would for an infant.

“Who’s a good girl? You are yes you are!” Kirk cooed. 

“You should not praise the animal for ill behavior otherwise she will think it is appropriate.”

“She just missed you, Spock.”

Spock felt a small jolt hearing Kirk address him so informally.

“That creature is completely illogical.” Spock said with a hint of irritation seeping into his voice. “I just saw the canine yesterday, yet it behaves like we have been parted for weeks.”

Kirk smiled at him. “I know! That’s one of the best things about dogs, they always greet you with so much love and affection. You are their whole world.”

Spock remained quiet. He watched as Kirk laid repetitive kisses on the canines forehead.

“Besides Spock, she’s so cute.”

Humans had a strange way of attaching themselves to creatures very quickly. How could he show so much affection for another person's animal? It was illogical to care about useless animals simply because they are “cute.” That is a human response that he would never understand.

Kirk put the dog down and came closer to Spock. “I’m glad you’re here. I guess we get to have dinner together after all.”

Spock raised a brow. “I did not hear Captain Pike extend an invitation for you to stay.

“True, but his wife Vina will. Just you wait, she loves me.” Kirk slapped Spock lightly on the back and this time he didn’t remove his hand.

“We shall see.” Spock said glancing at Kirk’s arm.

“I guess we will.”

They stared at one another not saying a word yet, Spock felt like they were sharing something together. Kirk’s blue eyes sparkled as he stared at him and Spock was briefly lost. Yet... somehow he felt grounded. Really grounded. He often felt like he muddled through life, overwhelmed by the swirling mess of color and noises. But standing there with Kirk he felt more centered than he had in a very long time. Kirk was someone real. He had no foundation on which to base his feelings on, but they were present. He had known this human for less than two days, but he could feel something happening to him. It was an odd sensation, and yet, combined with Kirk’s touch on his back it was not unpleasant.

They both heard a gasp from the doorway and whatever hold Kirk had on him was suddenly broken.

“Oh Chris you didn’t!” Vina cried in delight."  
She crouched down in the doorway. 

The canine once again excited by the presence of a new human ran into her arms licking her face in greeting.

Pike came up behind her with a smile on his face.  
“I thought this would make a great welcoming home and anniversary present”

“Oh it is! I have wanted a dog for a long time now!” The dog continued to lick her face.

“Is it a boy or girl?”

“Girl.”

“Does she have a name?”

“No, I thought I would leave that to you.”

“Oh she’s just darling! No wonder Jim broke in our house to play with her. She kind of smells like sugar.”

Pike lifted a gray brow and looked at Kirk. “I suspect Jim might have given her some cookies.” 

Kirk removed his hand from Spock and folded his arms. He continued to smile, not admitting to anything.

Vina stood up and walked further into the house. “Of course he did. Hello Jim.” She said embracing him with a hug and a polite but familiar kiss on the cheek.

“Welcome home Vina, I also got you a gift. It’s on the kitchen table.”

They all turned to look at the table where a very small pot of flowers was set in the center. Vinas eyes widened, as did Spock’s slightly.

“Blue crested orchids? Those are my favorite. Oh, Jim, these are lovely, you charmer! How did you get some on earth? I thought they were only grown on Talcott four?” 

Kirk shrugged. “I have my ways.” He said simply, but Spock knew better. Blue crested orchids were practically impossible to have transported to earth due to their delicate nature, let alone cultivate or survive in earth's thin atmosphere so how was it then, that a small cluster of them sat on the table looking perfectly fine?

Spock desperately wanted to inspect the flowers more closely but thought it would be very rude to do so since it was another person's gift. He looked to Kirk in a questioning manner, never changing his facial features, but Kirk seemed to understand his curiosity. He just winked and turned away.

Spock wanted to frown. This man...confused him. Kirk's touches made him feel centered...yet his actions shook his emotions like a trans-warp beam.

Just who exactly was James T. Kirk?

Vina took her coat off and handed it to Pike “What did I do to deserve being spoiled like this? Jim, you must stay with us for dinner, I’m cooking.”

“Of course I’ll stay, as long as it’s ok with Pike and Spock.”

Pike rolled his eyes taking of his own coat. “First you avoid me for days, break into my house, eat my food and then upstage me with flowers? Sure you can stay for dinner.”

Kirk just laughed then looked to Spock for his answer.

“I have no objections in the matter.”

“Great I’ll get cooking! I suspect everything is in the place I left it?” She asked turning to Pike.

“I swear on my life I haven’t touched a pan since you left. You know I don’t cook.”

“That’s too bad,” she said flirtatiously. “I could always use a partner in the kitchen.”

Pike came up from behind her and cradled his wife in his arms. “Is that so?” He said leaning down to kiss her.

“Hmm.” She agreed, kissing him back.

“Ok, while you to catch up, me and Spock will be in the backyard with the dog. Come on Spock.” Kirk said tugging on his coat sleeve.

“Okay,” Vina said, not really paying attention. “Give me about twenty minutes and the food should be ready.”

“You got it.” Kirk said pulling Spock out the door. The dog followed and raced out into the yard ahead of them.

“What if they require help?” Spock asked.

“Help with what? Making out?” Kirk said looking back at the house. “Nah, let em be. Come on let’s play fetch with the dog, that’s what I was doing before you guys got home.”

“It is cold.” Spock said rolling his shoulders slightly to cover up his sudden shiver.

“Then let’s move around, it should warm you up.” Kirk said jumping in place. He stopped and suddenly smiled “Or I can warm you up.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “I will decline your offer.”

Kirk shrugged. “Then let’s play fetch.”

“Explain the parameters of the game.” 

“Well we toss the ball and then the dog brings it back.”

“That is not much of a game. It seems like the dog is the one moving around.” He said skeptically.

“Normally yes, but this dog likes to play keep away. Once she has the ball you got to get it back from her. You gotta chase her down.”

Spock just stared at Kirk.

“Watch I’ll show you”. Kirk whistled and the canine that had been at the edge of the yard came running over.

“See the ball?!” He asked the dog excitedly. “Go get the ball!” Kirk tossed the ball far into the yard and the animal shot after it. The creature scooped it up in its mouth and then raced back, stopping a few feet short from them. It seemed to be waiting for something.

“Now what?” 

“She wants us to throw it again.”

“But the canine still has it. Should she not bring it all the way back to us?”

“No. She wants to keep it.”

“But you just stated that she wishes for us to throw it again.”

Kirk threw his head back and laughed. “Yes.”

Spock furrowed his brows in confusion. “What you say makes no sense. It is illogical. She wants us to throw the ball, yet she is unwilling to give it up?”

“That’s the fun part. You gotta get it from her.”

Spock shook his head. “I will not participate in this game. It is illogical.”

Kirk shook his head but didn’t look offended by Spock’s rejection of the game. “Yeah, I figured it was a long shot getting you to play, but that’s alright.” He gave one last smile before taking off after the dog. The dog ran from him but Kirk gave chase. Spock watched as the two similar creatures ran around in the yard. They were both compatible with their illogic, but Spock could stop staring. Perhaps it was due to how beautiful Kirk looked just then, laughing in the moonlight, his soft lips stretched over his very white teeth, his hair disheveled and falling in his face. Spock found it impossible to look away. Kirk was a very aesthetically pleasing to look at for a human.

Spock heard the back door slide open.

“Jim! Spock! Dinner is ready!”

Kirk looked up from the grass, where he had been rolling around with the dog and smiled. “Perfect! I’m starving.”

Dinner had been... interesting. Kirk sat chosen to sit right across from him at the dinner table and Spock had been concerned that he would wish to talk through the meal, but his concern had been in vain. The conversation bounced from topic to topic but most of the discussion came from Vina.  
Everyone gave her their full attention as she regaled her last 12 months of adventures aboard the Stagflax Ranger. Kirk hung onto her every word, his eyes sparkling with amusement and undivided attention. Spock’s gaze narrowed as he studied him with analytical intent. He watched as Jim talked with their hosts. His reactions to Vinas stories fascinated Spock, some were subtle, with a smile or a polite nod. Others caused his eyes to widen theatrically and had him gasping in disbelief at something she had said. It was hard to tell if all of his reactions were all genuine, but Spock had a sneaking suspicion that they just might be. 

After dinner they held a polite conversation before it was time to leave. Kirk was the first one to go. “Well I’ve got to head out, I have a paper to write.” He said abruptly. He gave one last pat on the head to the sleeping canine on his lap before getting up.

Spock stood up. “I too must depart.”

“Oh!” Vina glanced at the clock. “Yes, of course, I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.” She stood up, Pike following, and lead them to the door.

Spock glanced at Kirk, “It would be logical if we shared a transport back after all my apartment is a few blocks from the academy.”

“True, but I brought my bike with me.”

Spock raised a brow. “That is no consequence, bikes are allowed on transport shuttles.”

“Well, not for me.” Kirk admitted sheepishly. “After a certain incident, that was in no way my fault, by the way, I’m currently banned from using the shuttle system with my bike.”

“Indeed?” Spock wasn’t sure what drove him to say the following words but he did. “Then I shall accompany you home on foot. Let us leave.” He grabbed both of their coats and began to head out the door into the crisp air of the night.

“But wait it’s really cold. What would be the benefit of us traveling together if you could take a shuttle and stay warm while I bike home by myself?” Kirk questioned, running a hand through his hair.

Spock was not in control of his mouth. “The way I see it, my solution is more logical. Come.” He turned back to Pike and Vina who stood in the front doorway. “Thank you for the meal and the company.” He said remembering the manners of humans.

“Oh it’s no problem. You are welcome anytime.” Pike turned to Kirk, “You on the other hand, call first.”

“Yeah okay, I could try that.” Kirk grabbed his beanie and scarf that laid hidden by the couch and headed out the door behind him. He stopped short on the porch and quickly tugged the beanie on Spock's head and tossed his scarf around his neck. They were the exact same ones from the night before. Spock's eyes widened and he glanced at Pike and Vina. Vina didn’t seem too shocked, but Pike certainly did.

“Jim, Vulcans don’t like-“

But Spock quickly held up his hand. He...he did not mind Kirk’s kindness. Jim’s kindness.

Jim. That name was somehow like a magnet in his mind.

“What was that?” Jim asked innocently turning to Pike.

“Oh, well, nothing. Have a safe trip home.” He said a bit confused. He eyed Spock carefully before shutting the door.

Jim turned to Spock under the porch light and smiled. “Alright let me grab my bike, I ditched in some bushes and then we can head out.”

Spock nodded but said nothing more. He watched as Jim retrieved his bike, and then they set off down the street together both walking side by side like they had before.

They did not talk at the beginning of the walk but Jim had suddenly stopped and cried out. “Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!”

Spock looked up but he had missed the phenomenon.

“Stars do not shoot, nor do they grant wishes.” He said simply. “Their appearance is nothing more than a small, rapidly moving meteor burning up on entering the earth's atmosphere.”

Jim’s eyes never left the sky. “I know that. But I’m gonna make a wish. You should too.”

Spock’s brows lowered over his eyes. “Wishing on a meteor, will not change anything in your life.”

“It’s the principle of the thing, Spock. Wishing brings hope. Hope causes one's actions to change, and with those actions, you can grant your wish.”

“Would it simply not be easier to just change your actions in the first place?”

“No.” Jim said in a far away voice.

Spock made no further comments and they continued walking.

“I hope to be up there soon.” Jim said breaking the silence. “I want to be a Captain.”

He rolled his head to the side to look at Spock.

“You know at first I joined Starfleet on a bet. Pike was the one who recruited me. But after taking the classes and learning the mission of Starfleet I began to understand that’s where I belong. Among the stars. There are other lifeforms out there waiting and willing to be discovered. They could cooperate with us Spock, you’re the perfect example and we could build bigger and brighter futures… more importantly, no matter how far we come as a society, there will always be room for adventurers. I want to be an adventurer.”

“I understand.” Spock said simply, and he did.

“What was your favorite story from Vina tonight? She had some crazy adventures in a 12 month period.”

“I found her description of the Dundak system fascinating. I have seen some of the reports, but her personal experience was quite enlightening.”

“I liked the one about the transport pads strapped to your shoes. Those Pilkaks really know how to party. I can’t believe they just jump from canon to canon for fun.”

“It seems unnecessarily reckless.”

“Oh come on Spock! Are you telling me that you’ve never wanted to try a strange and new contraption or crazy recreational activity offered on earth? There’s gotta be some human invention you’ve wanted to try. Roller Coasters? Water skis? Mechanical Bull?”

Spock took a deep breath. He struggled to admit these sorts of things to himself, and yet, here he was telling Jim without any abandon. Illogical.

“I have always wanted to ride a bicycle. But I feel my efforts would be wasted without an instructor.”

Kirk’s face lit up like Spock had just given him the best news of his life. “Well, I know where I can get an extra bike! We can go for a bike ride together! I’ll teach you. It is really quite simple when you get the hang of it.”

Spock remained quiet.

“If you’re worried about people seeing you learn, I know a simple secluded trail. Hardly any goes there because it’s not well known, it will just be the two of us!”

Spock was uncertain. He looked at Jim’s bike.

“Come on Spock, it will be fun!”

“Vulcans do not have fun.”

“Yeah well, you will with me. Trust me.”

And for some reason, Spock did. “ Alright, I agree to your terms.”

“Yes!”

They had stopped in front of Spock’s apartment complex and Spock had realized that Jim had walked him all the way home without stopping at the academy’s dorms first. 

“Which one’s yours?” Jim asked.

“We did not stop at the academy. It would have been logical for me to drop you off first.” Spock said slightly frustrated that he had not noticed them walking past the academy.

Jim shrugged. “It’s not a problem for me. I can bike back. Besides I wanted to see you safely home.”

Spock felt the blood rise to his cheeks. He was suddenly grateful that the night cloaked his complexion. He did not wish for Jim to see him blush. “I assure you, that was unnecessary. I shall see myself to my unit without your help.” 

Jim yawned. “Ok.” 

He mounted his bike and turned it around. “Can I grab your comm number?”

Spock listed the digits off without thinking.

“Cool. I’ll text you a time and we can meet up sometime this week. It’s supposed to warm up by then. Don’t worry about bringing anything, but yourself.”

Spock reached up to remove Jim’s items from his person but Jim had taken off on his bike heading back the way they came. Once again he had been left with the cadet's clothes.

“Night Spock!” He called back as he pedaled away into the night.

“Good night Jim.” He said to no one as he stood alone underneath a street lamp.

His head was once again spinning. Had he just agreed to a date? He needed to meditate. It was as if Jim’s absence took something away. 

Something stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late chapter. Life got chaotic.


	4. To Pursue or to Charge

It had taken Spock a very long time to fall asleep after his meditation. Flashes of a perfect white smile and pure blue eyes seemed to haunt the inside of his eyelids for most of the night. Of course, Vulcans did not require as must sleep as humans, so he should not have noticed a difference. However, when he woke up that morning, he was feeling the drag of someone who had not rested well. 

The incidents concerning Jim yesterday forced him to confront some things that he hadn’t considered until that moment. Jim was attempting to court him, and he had somehow procured a date. 

The question was, should he allow himself to be courted? Spock had never been interested in finding a mate before. A few women had tried to gain his favor in the past but he simply was not interested.  
Although he was unbonded, due to his half-blood status, he had hoped to find a mate before his blood boiled from the call of his Vulcan heritage.

He supposed… he could explore the possibility of Jim being that mate. Even though it would be highly unlikely. 

For one thing, Jim was a male.  
Although male to male mates was not unheard of, they were quite rare. His race conceded to logic that if two shared compatible minds, and there was an overabundance of males, then they would still need bonding partners. Most females did not survive their kahs-wan in childhood and as a result, there was a surplus of males in the population. One less half-blood would be of no consequence. That was if he could make up his mind on whether or not to allow Jim to continue courting him.

For the first time he could not categorize his feelings for a human.

It was...frustrating. 

Yes, he had been upset about his test being ruined, but he also found himself drawn to the cadets warm smiles and brief touches all too quickly. It was as if he carried some Orion pheromone that seemed to be affecting his sensibilities. Of course, Jim was quite attractive, but something else seemed to be driving this troubling feeling through his veins.

Since he had gotten up early, Spock found himself thinking of nothing but Jim.  
Had he made it back to the dorms safely last night?  
Was he up yet?  
What did he eat for breakfast? Did he enjoy a good cup of tea? Was Jim the sort of person who liked tea?

Over and over again Spock tried to clear his mind of the human, but… he was having difficulties.

As Spock began to get dressed for the day he could feel a sense of mounting frustration mounting within him as he looked at his wardrobe. Black. He wore a lot of blacks. He thumbed through his closet. Nothing seemed right.

Spock stopped. He was being illogical. For him, clothes served the purposes of covering his body and keeping him warm. Nothing else. It did not matter what he looked like. 

He had never cared before.

But what if he ran into Jim again?

Spock shook his head slightly. Jim would not care what he wore, nor how he looked. He told himself that the only opinion that mattered was his own, even though he continued to peruse his closet for something unique. He settled on a thin but soft sweater that he normally deemed unnecessarily tight on his figure. Jim had been right about the weather for today. It was warmer, but Spock’s body craved heat and so wearing a sweater was normal for him.  
He glanced at Jim’s beanie and scarf that he had laid on his nightstand. He should place them in his bag so that he would be prepared to give them back to Jim.

After going through his normal morning routine of brushing his hair and making breakfast he heard his com beep. Faster than he would ever want to admit, he reached for his unit. He did not recognize the number but the chances of it being Jim were 78.9 percent. He opened the message and felt a little thrill run through him as he combed over the text. Perhaps he should meditate before leaving for the academy today. He should not be feeling anything. Let alone a “thrill.”

Rom asal, Spock! It’s me, Jim. This is my comm number ;) I was wondering if you would like some company and coffee this morning. We could walk to the academy together.

Spock lowered his brows. What response did Jim require?

Should he confirm that he did indeed want company walking to the academy? It would not be unwelcome if it was Jim’s. But would that be redundant for Jim to walk to his apartment from his dorms and then walk back to the academy?  
If he was to explore Jim as a possible mate, then spending as much time together as possible would be logical.

“Rom asal, Jim. That would certainly be agreeable.’ He texted back. As soon as he hit send there was a beep that alerted him to someone at the door.

Spock got up confused and walked to the entryway. Could it be? 

He opened his front door to a smiling cadet.

Jim stood there with a light jacket and two cups in his hands. “Surprise.” He said jovially.

Spock cocked his head slightly. “This is not a surprise. I agreed to your text of spending the morning together.”

Jim shook his head. “You’re right, but I guess you weren’t expecting me so quickly. Anyway, I brought coffee and am ready to go when you are.”

Spock nodded. “Let me grab my things and we may leave.”

Spock turned around and heard Jim follow him into his apartment. He had not wished to invite him in but that was of no consequence anymore. Jim casually strolled into his living room, his eyes roving all over his personal living quarters, taking everything thing in.

“Wow this place is nice.” Jim commented. “Is this just a one bedroom? It looks bigger than that.”

Spock had gathered his things together as quickly as possible so that Jim would not have time to linger. He did not agree with humans being in his personal space, and that standard still held true for Jim. They could be a nuance to his personal retrieve, but when Spock turned around he was suddenly struck at how natural Jim seemed to be there. He hadn’t sat down nor had he wandered any further into his home. He stood there casually sipping his coffee and waited patiently for Spock to get ready. He looked as natural standing there than a tree did standing in a forest. 

And Spock could not fathom why. He did not match Spock's’ Vulcan, but simplistic style. His brash and messy clothes contrasted greatly from the clean and sharp deep browns that composed most of his furniture.

Jim’s appearance in his home seemed like someone had opened a window and let in a fresh light. The room was somehow different, the energy was loftier and yet nothing had changed.

“I am ready.” Spock stated calmly. Walking forward and glancing around the room suspiciously. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him, after all, that would be perfectly logical due to his lack of sleep.

“Oh cool. And here’s your coffee.” Jim pressed the warm cup into his hands.

Spock took the drink however he detested the taste of coffee. He was about to say so when Jim interrupted him.

“I hope this is alright,” he said a bit bashful, “ I um, I got it black because I was unsure how you took it.” Jim smiled, and Spock gripped his cup a bit tighter.

“I guess since we are at your house you could add some cream and sugar if you wanted, I don’t mind waiting.”

“ No. This is adequate.” He found himself saying. “Thank you.”

“Alright let’s head out, it’s actually nice out today.” Jim said turning, heading towards the door. Spock followed but glanced back at his living area, Jim leaving seemed to drain something from the room. His living quarters somehow now looked empty.

As he locked his unit, Spock turned to Jim. “If I may ask, how did you find my living unit? I did not show you where I lived last night.”

Jim smiled. “I asked Mrs. Calhoun.”

Spock lifted a brow. “I know nobody by that name.”

Jim turned to him confused, “She’s your neighbor.” He said pointing to the unit next to his. “I caught her while she was on a morning jog. She looked maybe 70ish, silver hair, neon lime green tracksuit?”

Spock had never met any of his neighbors. In fact, he had never seen any of his neighbors at all. He concluded that it was his Vulcan nature they avoided. Which preceded him based on rumors about Vulcans in general. He was used to such treatment from humans, they were afraid of what they didn’t understand. 

“Really? You never met your neighbor? Starfleet must keep you busy.” Jim commented.

“Indeed.” 

“Anyway,” Jim yawned. “ It wasn’t that hard to track you down, once I mentioned I was looking for a Vulcan. Seems you’re the only one here.”

Spock did not answer. They walked along in silence heading down a road that would connect them to the Academy grounds. Birds chirped and the hum of traffic picking up could be heard a block away. It was a peaceful morning, and Spock was enjoying the morning commute, even if Jim seemed subdued in a way. Perhaps he was enjoying the morning as well. He was not bouncing around as he walked nor did he talk unnecessarily. It was...odd. But pleasant behavior coming from him. Spock did not think he was capable of such a feat. 

Spock studied Jim in the morning light. He kept a small smile on his lips, but there seemed to be dark circles under his eyes. Perhaps his silence was a symptom of another cause. Maybe he was what the humans called “ not a morning person.” He appeared still a bit tired from the night before.  
Whatever the case, the silence they shared was compatible. There was no awkwardness on either of their parts, and Jim walked along casually beside Spock, sipping his coffee as if he been doing so for years.

Only when a person on a bike flew past them, did Jim start a conversation.

“That reminds me, I found an extra bike for you this weekend, just like I said I would. If you don’t mind I’m going to lend you my bike, and then I’m borrowing the other one from my roommate. He has a mountain bike and has too many unnecessary gears for you to handle your first time learning. He’s a health nut and loves mountain biking. My bike is much simpler, and it will be easier to learn on, but I’m going to have to adjust the seat to compensate for your height. You’ll love it.” He yawned again.

“Sorry.” he mumbled scrubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“You do not need to apologize for yawning, it is your body‘s way of indicating that you need more rest.”

Jim’s snorted. “That’s an understatement.” 

“Are you having difficulties sleeping?”

“No, not really, but I did pull an all-nighter. I had to write that paper, remember? And when I was done with that, I had forgotten that I promised to help my friend Hikaru with his botany project. So I have been in the Academy greenhouse all night helping him measure his Luna petals blooming width, super cool by the way. Next thing I know the sun's coming up and I need coffee in my bloodstream. While I was getting some this morning I was wondering if you wanted the company to work so I decided to pay you a visit. It was a good thing you hadn’t left yet.” 

“Quite a productive night. I recall doing the same thing as a cadet. Staying up through the nights to finish my projects and writing papers. It was an interesting amount of work. What class was your paper for?”

“Professor Brenton’s Cosmos physics and philosophy,” Jim yawned again, this time causing his eyes to water. “ We could write it on anything as long as we talked about spectral waves through space. All of his papers are like that. We can write anything we want but it MUST include spectral waves in space. Do you know how close I am to writing my next paper on pretzels?”

Spock tilted his head to the side not understanding Jim’s Correlation. “I fail to see how pretzels and spectral waves are related.”

Jim threw his head back and laughed. “Oh trust me I could’ve found a way to relate the two, and easily make a ten page paper on it. But honestly, I think I’m just craving a large soft pretzel. 

Jim patted his stomach. “The thing is, I like professor Brenton’s class and everything, but I’m of bored out of my mind. I have already learned his whole course just by reading some of the books on the subject my first year.”

“So you wish to write about pretzels relating to spectral waves through space. That would be a fascinating read.” Spock said dryly. “Although I’m certain that such a thing would be unachievable.”

They had arrived on campus and began walking to the northern hall.

Jim smirked. “Mr. Spock I find your confidence in me lackluster. Okay, you have convinced me. Next paper I write, is going to be about pretzels in space. I’ll dedicate it to you when it gets published in the Scientific Journal.”

Spock nodded, he felt his lips twitch slightly upward. “Of course. I would be honored for such a paper to be dedicated to me.”

Jim laughed. “You know you really are fun to talk to.” He stopped by a local replicator and disintegrated his now empty coffee cup. “I can’t wait until this weekend.”

Before Spock knew what was happening Jim gently took his hand and squeezed it in a familiar manner. The sensation that ran up his arm made his knees waver ever so slightly.

“I’ll text you the time and location.” Jim said in a lower octave. He carefully let go and turned away. “See you then!” He cried a bit louder and walked away towards the student dorms.

Spock looked up and realized that Jim had escorted him to the building he taught in, once again making sure he made it to his destination without him noticing. Spock glanced around saw that the campus getting busy. He straightened himself, causing his back to go rigid, and entered the building. He did not want anyone to start rumors. 

When he walked into his office the computer alerted him to an awaiting message. 

Spock made his way over to the replicator behind his desk and disintegrated his completely full coffee cup. He then ordered a glass of hot water for his morning tea. “Computer play message.” He said as he selected the tea herbs from a small cabinet to the right and began placing the herbs in a tea pouch for flavor.

“Playing message from Admiral Barnett.” The computer announced.

“Professor Spock, I would like to set an appointment for us to discuss the criminal actions of James T. Kirk. I have no doubt that you will be filing charges against him for tampering with your test. If you wouldn’t mind, the school board wishes to discuss the disciplinary actions that would be suitable for the situation. As for myself, I believe he should be banned from Starfleet, but we can discuss this at another time. Let me know when you’re available at your soonest convenience.”

The message ended and Spock was left… a bit uncertain. It was foreseeable that the academy would want to lay charges against Jim if Spock wished it. After all, he had corrupted Spock’s test. That was the most logical course of action and yet… he could not find himself willing to confront the accused. He did not understand his own reasoning. He should charge Jim for cheating but what was most logical in the long run?

If he accused Jim of cheating, the possibility of Spock exploring the potential for them to be mates would be gone. However if he let it slide and talked the academy out of charging Jim, other cadets would learn that deviant behavior could be overlooked.

He would need more information in both of these matters to come to a decision. To pursue or to charge Jim. He needed to make the most logical decision.

If he was honest with himself he liked Jim. He wasn’t sure why, but he found him favorable. For now, he wished to handle the matter quietly. Perhaps there was an alternative way to handle this matter. Possibly a mark on Jim's recorded or restrictions on upcoming campus activities. He did not need to be expelled from Starfleet. He would also need an instructor to explain the purpose of the test to him so he would fully understand that he had not “won,” but rather fooled himself into a misinterpretation of the test entirely.

Spock would build a new test. He would have too, and that would be that. His meditation had calmed his mind and purged his feelings on the matter. He was no longer upset, that would be illogical. 

The plus side to this plan would be that Jim would never have to learn who the test's maker was, nor who would be responsible for the mark on his record.

This would be the ideal solution.

“Computer please record a message and send it back to Admiral Barnett.”

“Recording.” The computer answered back.

“Admiral Barnett, I am free today at noon. Please drop by my office and we can discuss the disciplinary actions for James T. Kirk.”

It would be a simple matter. “Computer send the message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rom asal = Good morning


	5. Bicycle Date pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life got busy.
> 
> This chapter became way too long, so it's going to broken up into two parts.

The evening sun crested in the sky, flames of gold, orange, pink, and purple streaking in every direction. Fluffy white clouds dotted the never-ending expense, and a single bird flew past him overhead while crying a song of happiness.

Spock stood waiting next to a sign the said ‘Liberty Pond Park.’ Per Jim’s instructions. It took him a bit to find the area because it wasn’t necessarily on his GPS. He had to ask a local food vendor for further directions to find his designated meeting point. It was a hidden little area that not many knew about. Spock had only seen three people on his way up here and hadn’t seen anyone since.

He checked his communicator again. 1700.

It was an illogical move since he knew from his internal clock that Jim was five minutes late.

That was a strike against Jim. He preferred his future mate, whoever they may be, to be as punctual as possible.

Today was the day of their date, and Spock was a bit nervous. He was unsure what to suspect, but Jim had promised to teach him how to ride a bike and if Spock was being honest he was intrigued by the idea. He would also be making notes about Jim’s personality and possible compatibility. Spock could not deny the fact that he was certainly attracted to the human, but he wanted to know why. He had seen Jim arrogant, smug, immature. He had also witnessed his kindness to others, and dedication to his education. Jim left him with an impression. That was rare. Most of the time humans ignored him, and he did likewise. This time, however, they seemed to like each other.

“Hey!” called a voice from behind him. Spock turned to see Jim jogging up a path from behind him.

“Sorry, I’m late!” He said as he came to a stop in front of Spock. “I had a bit of trouble getting some stuff up, but don’t worry I have taken care of everything.”

Spock’s eyes flicked from Jim’s brilliant smile to a man emerging behind him from the path Jim had just come from. Jim followed his gaze to the man, as he crossed the parking lot to his car.

“Oh, that’s just my roommate Bones. He helped me set everything up. I have a surprise waiting for you at the top of the path.” He rubbed his hands together. While he had been correct in stating that it would be warmer this week, there still seemed to be a crispness to the air.

“Thanks, Bones!” He called after his friend.

The man threw him a scowl and flipped him off as he climbed into his hover vehicle.

Jim just laughed. “So are you ready to learn how to ride a bike?”

Spock nodded, and Jim took his arm in a guiding manner and they both walked up the path.

“This is a nice secluded spot so no one will see us up here,” Jim said after a brief walk. “Surprise.” He said as they came to a stop at a little area under a tree. There was a refrigeration pod and bottles of water sitting out on top of a few blankets and pillows.

Two bikes with dangling helmets leaned against the trunk of the tree.

“So we can ride bikes first, and then I thought it would be fun to have a picnic when we’re done.”

Spock found that he was delighted by the idea.

“Is that ok?” Jim asked a bit nervous.

“I would most certainly welcome it,” Spock answered walking forward to look at the bikes.

His sharp Vulcan hearing caught Jim exhaling in relief, and Spock too felt relieved to find that he wasn’t the only one nervous.

“So like I said before I’m gonna give you my bike because the other bike is a mountain bike and I don’t want to start you off with different kinds of gears. Something simple is best to start out with.”

Spock looked down at the bike and said nothing.

“Ok, just swing your leg over like this to mount it. But don’t sit down or put your feet on the petals just yet, I’m gonna change the height of the seat, I think your legs are a bit longer than mine.”

Spock did as he was instructed, and mounted the bike. He then held still while Jim reached down and adjusted his seat. Jim placed his hand absentmindedly on Spock’s thigh and leaned in closer to tighten the clamp under the seat.

Spock could feel Jim’s warm breath spread across his leg through his pants and involuntarily shivered.

“There, that should do it,” Jim said popping back up. “Now I’m guessing you have no experience with bikes correct?”

“I understand the mechanics of how a bike functions, but you are correct in your assumption that I lack experience with them.”

“Whelp that’s going to change today,” Jim said happily as he grabbed the helmet off of the handlebars and placed it on Spock’s head. He buckled the strap in and then placed his own helmet on.”

“Ok, so first things first. Brakes.” Jim took Spock's hands in his and gently placed them on the handlebars. Jim’s hands were soft and warm and the skin to skin contact caused Spock to feel a thrill as Jim’s tans hands covered his white ones. The emotions rolling off Jim were pleasure mixed with guilt. Why guilt?

“This bike has its breaks in the handlebars. See these tabs? You can clutch them with different amounts of pressure for different ways to stop. Light, for a slow stop and hard for an abrupt stop. Walk the bike forward and then squeeze them, see how they feel, and how the bike reacts to them. Once you’ve learned this, you’ll feel more comfortable because then you’ll be able to make an emergency stop when you need it.”

Jim's hands lifted off of his and Spock suddenly felt very cold.

“Alright, do you feel the weight of the bike between your legs? Try to keep it balanced as you lower yourself into the seat. Keep your feet on the ground to prevent the bike from toppling while you acclimate.”

Spock followed Jim’s directions.

“Good. Maintain your weight in the center of the bike, this is very important, evenly distribute it between your left and right sides. Sit up straight instead of leaning. Perfect.”

Spock was concentrating so hard on following Jim’s directions he didn’t realize how close Jim had gotten to him. Jim’s warm breath spread across his neck as he spoke.

“Ok, we are going to start by gliding. Rather than pedal, push yourself off by foot. Yes just like that. Tuck your feet upwards and onto the pedals. While in motion, maintain the bike’s balance as long as you can. Once you feel the bike beginning to tip, catch it by putting one foot to the ground, then push off again.” 

Spock was a little shaky at first but quickly seemed to gain control of the bike quite easily.

“You're doing amazing,” Jim said proudly.

Spock was pleased that he was doing well, but then frowned when he noticed Jim’s hand was holding the back seat.

“Remove your hand Jim, I am quite confident that I can maintain my balance.” He said with a hint of irritation. His did not wish to appear incapable of balancing on his own. That was not how one attracted a mate.

Jim pulled his hands back In a gesture of surrender. “You caught me.” He admitted unapologetically. “Let me grab my bike and I will join you.” 

He was quickly on his bike, riding along beside Spock.

“Ok, now that you have got the feeling of being on top of a bike I say we get you peddling. Start with one foot on the ground and your other foot flat on a pedal pointed upwards. Here, watch me. Push off, and put that foot on the other pedal, and go! Keep going as long as you can maintain balance. Going faster makes balancing easier, but don’t go so fast that you lose control.” 

He biked in a little circle and returned to Spock's side. “It’s easy once you get the hang of it, and just remember, If you think you might fall, head towards the grass.”

Spock looked ahead of him and cataloged all of the potential grassy areas to head for if he did indeed fall.

“Ready? Let’s bike to that tree and see how you do. I’ll be right beside you.”

Spock nodded. He pushed off just like Jim had shown him. It was a challenge at first but he quickly found his balance. He made it to the tree safely, but his breaking could use a little work.

“Jim pulled up behind him. That was great! You did great for your first time!”

Spock gave him the barest hint of a smile and Jim practically beamed back at him.

“Ready to try a path?”

Spock agreed quickly wanting to try a longer stretch of pavement. The path was wide enough for three people so Spock had plenty of room to practice going back and forth by leaning his body. Jim seeming to be content to just glide alongside him.

Biking was quite enjoyable. It was a softer mode of transportation, but also...doing it with company was...fun. Spock frowned. Vulcans did not have fun. No. He was not having fun. He glanced over at Jim. Golden hair spiked out from under his helmet and his face was nothing but one large smile. He passed under some sunbeams that filtered through the trees, causing his blue eyes to somehow shimmer even more. The world around him seemed to slow down and Spock felt his breath slip away from his chest. His abdomen felt tight, as his heart hummed in his side.

_I hope he likes me. _He heard in his mind.__

__Shock caused him to slam on his breaks and he went flying into Jim. That had not been his own thought. That voice was different._ _

__It had been Jims._ _

__Spock sat up and analyzed the situation. He had not been harmed, but he was now sprawled on top of something soft. Someone soft. Their legs were intertangled and their bodies were pressed together. Jim underneath him was bouncing and shaking with laughter._ _

__“I said if you were going to fall, head towards the grass, not my ass,” Jim said through his bouts of laughter._ _

__Spock got up quickly, brushing mud and grass off of his person, and straightened his clothing in irritation. His mood grew darker and he could feel the blood in his cheeks rise to the surface of his skin. He should have never agreed to this activity. Not wishing to say anything that would make him look even more foolish, Spock picked up his bike and began to walk back to the picnic area that Jim had set up. He would never try and ride a bike again._ _

__“Hey wait, Spock, where are you going!” Jim sprung up from the ground and ran after him leaving his borrowed bike laying in the center of the path._ _

__“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jim asked confused as soon as he caught up with Spock._ _

__“Thank you for showing me how to ride a bike but I will be cutting our evening short.”_ _

__“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jim exclaimed sounding a bit alarmed. He jumped in front of Spock’s path, blocking his escape. “I thought we were having fun! I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing with you. I thought you were having fun too. I was enjoying your company. Sometimes accidents happen Spock, don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t crash into me on purpose. There’s no need to quit.”_ _

__Spock sucked in a deep breath through his nose almost in a sigh. He was confused at best, and the situation he found himself in was the worst. Why had he heard Jim’s thoughts? That did not happen to Vulcans unless they were bonded. No, he must have been mistaken._ _

__“Jim, I was enjoying myself. But I will not be made to look like a fool in front of you. I will not bike again.” He tried to step around Jim._ _

__“Wait, Spock, you're being illogical.”_ _

__Spock stopped and cocked his head slightly to the side. “Explain your reasoning.”_ _

__“No one is perfect their the first time. That's how we learn.” Jim rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a barely-there scar on his elbow. “See this? This was my first attempt to ride a bike without training wheels. I was about seven and drove my bike straight into a metal fence. It cut me up real good.”_ _

__“Why have you not had your scar treated with a dermal regenerator?”_ _

__Jim was briefly sidetracked by Spock’s question, “Because it’s a reminder that I ate it, my first time and I still got back up and tried again. You just need practice.”_ _

__Spock frowned as he thought of Jim’s argument. It was true that those who had the greatest discipline were those who practiced the most. But that was not the entire reason he wanted to cut the evening short._ _

__“Don’t leave Spock you were doing so well.” Jim looked like he was on the verge of panic. “Why don’t we… um, why don’t we take a break from the bikes for a while? Let’s go eat our picnic dinner.” Jim said as he removed his helmet._ _

__Spock truly did not wish to end the evening, and the worry in Jim’s eyes he could tell that he did not want that either. He glanced at the sky that was now a pale gray. The sun had set but the sky overhead was still light._ _

__“I could eat,” Spock commented._ _

__Hope flooded Jim’s eyes. “Yes! Um let me go grab my bike and I will meet you back the tree.”_ _

__Spock walked back to their picnic area and leaned the bike back against the tree where it had been before, he sat down on the blanket and waited for Jim to return, which wouldn’t take long._ _

__Jim walked back and placed his bike next to the first._ _

__“Are you doing alright? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?” He asked hesitantly, sitting down right next to Spock on the blanket, leaving no personal room to be found._ _

__Jim had an affinity for coming in contact with Spock, but Spock had never minded oddly enough. The closeness felt right._ _

__“I am adequate, I may have been hasty in my wish to end the evening. After all, I was at fault for the ordeal. Since I was the one who fell into you, I should inquire after your well-being.”_ _

__"I’m fine just a bit dirty but then again I'm not the only one. You have dirt on your face too._ _

__Frowning, Spock rubbed his cheek. "Has the dirt been removed?"_ _

__"Um, no." Jim reached out carefully. "Here, let me..."_ _

__The moment Jim’s fingers touched Spock's cheek, He froze. Something was happening. The air around them felt… heavier now. Electrically charged. He did not know whether to pull away or remain close to Jim, but eventually, his curiosity got the better of him._ _

__“There," Jim breathed, brushing the last bit of dirt off of Spock’s cheek._ _

__Spock thanked him, but Jim did not remove his hand._ _

__Instead, his hand slipped down Spock’s face gently so that he was cupping his chin. Jim’s eyes flickered to his lips then back to Spock's eyes. He dragged his thumb over the curve of his jaw and Spock held very still. Jim must have been freshly shaven before meeting up with him; now that He was as so close, he could smell Jim’s cologne. The scent made his head spin, but that could have been from his overly sharp Vulcan senses. Jim’s thumb slid across his jaw and found the curve of Spock's bottom lip. His mouth parted on a sharp intake of breath._ _

__"What—?" Spock said, but Jim didn't let him finish. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Spocks._ _

__Spock’s eyes widened a fraction and he broke the kiss by turning away._ _

__Jim immediately dropped his hand. “I’m...I’m sorry Spock I should have asked, I’m not sure what came over me.”_ _

__Spock stared down at the grass in concentration. He felt… he wasn’t sure. He rested both of his palms flatly on the grass and tried to regain a sense of solidarity with the planets gravitational pull._ _

__Jim had kissed him._ _

__He had never been kissed before. That was a human custom that Vulcans did not practice. Although as a child he had caught his father indulging in such displays with his mother often enough. It was nothing like the telepathic link shared with a finger touch..._ _

__It had been very pleasant, though he had ruined it by turning away._ _

__“Forgive me, Spock, I’m sorry if I made things weird it’s just I really like you and I should have thought things through more carefully before I attempted something like that and-“_ _

__“Your rambling is unwarranted. I was indeed caught unawares but I do not believe you should apologize. Such activities happen in human courting rituals. Although I must admit I have never been kissed before, I found the experience of your lips quite stimulating.” Spock said this dryly as in commenting on the weather, but his hands held a slight shake to them._ _

__“I found yours stimulating as well,” Jim said as a smile slowly slid across his face._ _

__“I believe this stimulus requires further exploration,” Spock stated._ _

__“Does that mean you want to continue?” Jim asked eagerly._ _

__“While I do not understand the full dynamics to human physicality I am willing to try again.”_ _

__“Are you sure? We don’t have too if it makes you uncomfortable.”_ _

__“I am not uncomfortable, just inexperienced. Vulcans tend to do things differently.”_ _

__“How so?”_ _

__“Well… our hands. We use our hands for physicality.”_ _

__“Your hands?” Jim raised a brow._ _

__“Yes. They are extremely sensitive and can help us form telepathic links with one another. My hands have double the nerve endings than yours.”_ _

__Jim looked down at Spock's hands. “Interesting, may I see?”_ _

__Spock lifted his right hand for Jim’s inspection._ _

__“They don’t look any different from mine. Maybe longer.”_ _

__Jim stared for a bit longer before he snaked his hand up Spock's arm and took it gently in his. Spock watched Jim cautiously. He never touched other people outside his Immediate family. He placed Spock hand, palm facing upward in his lap._ _

__Jim quietly studied his hand before he slowly began to trace the lines on Spock’s palm._ _

__Spock Shivered._ _

__“So this is like kissing? Does this feel good?”_ _

__“It’s not like kissing entirely. Hand touching is an intimate act.” He held up two fingers. Our Psy energy pulses through these two fingers and helps us connect with one another.”_ _

__“So it’s just the feeling of being connected that Vulcans like.”_ _

__“It is more than that, but I don’t think you as a human would understand.”_ _

__Jim pulled Spock's hand closer to his chest. “I could try.” He said softly mimicking Spock’s two fingers while he continued to trace the light yellow veins in Spock's palm._ _

__Spock’s stomach clenched and the hair on his arms stood at attention. He could feel Jim’s emotions pull at his psyche. Excitement, curiosity, happiness, lust._ _

__Spock studied Jim’s face carefully. They were so close. He could pick out every black eyelash that cast shadows on Jim’s cheeks. Spock had always felt crowded with other people, but with Jim, he found himself wanting to be closer. The touch of Jim’s fingers was firm and warm against his hand, their pressure light but undeniably there. A tentative brush of Jim’s finger slid across a very sensitive nerve and Spock almost moaned, but instead, a stunted grunt left his lips._ _

__Spock closed his hand off, shutting off contact from Jim's intimate touch._ _

__“Did I do something wrong?”_ _

__“Negative.” Spock tried to collect his thoughts that seemed to have scattered. “Your touch was extremely enjoyed, however, I seem to be unable to control my body’s responses to you. We must discontinue this behavior.”_ _

__Jim gave a confused but wicked smile. “Do we have to stop?”_ _

__Spock found that he wanted to smile in return. No, he wanted to explore these new sensations further. “Perhaps we could try your human kissing again.”_ _

__Jim’s face grew serious even though he kept his lighthearted manner. “Okay, but we will go slowly and at if anytime I make you feel uncomfortable, you tell me to stop, and I will.”_ _

__Spock nodded, suddenly inexplicably nervous. Did all kissing rituals begin like this? He began to regret not taking notice of human mating rituals more closely. There was more than enough on campus to study from._ _

__Jim had the expression of a man who was doing something truly important; he leaned back in and once more pressed his lips to Spocks._ _

__Spock’s lips tingled, almost melting under the attention; he had never been so aware of his lips in his life. They felt fuller, softer, as though they were eager for Jim’s touch._ _

__Jim’s lips were almost an echo of his fingers, they were warm, their pressure light but undeniably there. A tentative brush of tongue was followed by Jim's lips moving against Spocks and he was quickly losing the ability to think. Jim's palm pressed to Spock's cheek, spreading heat over his skin. He couldn't help making a small sound of approval when his bottom lip was pulled between Jim's teeth, before being released and the warm touch disappeared._ _

__Jim pulled back opening his eyes and focused on Spock's. He seemed to like it was very difficult to pull away._ _

__Spock wished to pull him closer and continue the wonderful sensations but was uncertain how to initiate it, his limbs refused to obey the irrational part of his brain._ _

__“Fascinating," Spock whispered. His hot breath tickling Jim's wet lips._ _

__"Hmmm," Jim agreed, “Isn’t it?” He whispered back._ _

__This time Spock leaned in to once again close the gap between them when Jim's stomach growled._ _


	6. Date pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Vulcan doesn’t get destroyed but George Kirk still died saving the uss kelvin.

Jim gave a nervous chuckle as he covered his stomach. “Sorry, guess I’m a bit hungry.”

“There is no need to apologize if your body needs substance,” Spock said leaning away, he carefully studied Jim’s expression that went from the thought of eating to forgoing food for more intimate activities. He would not have Jim go hungry, even if that meant stopping Jim’s libido.

“Perhaps we should eat what you brought,” Spock suggested looking at the refrigerator pod.

“Yeah, okay your right. Jim grabbed The refrigerator pod and swung the small door open. “OK so I have two separate meals, one I got out of a Vulcan cookbook, and the other one is popcorn, potato chips and ham sandwiches with Swiss cheese, just in case, I cooked the Vulcan dish wrong. To drink we have water, some tea called pumuvik and coffee.”

Spock blinked in surprise. “You prepared Vulcan food instead of replicating it?”

“Well, I read that Vulcans have a delicate palate and don’t like replicated or strong tasting things so I tried making something called soovou’talak ?”

“svuk’talik?” Spock cocked his head to the side. 

“Yeah maybe, if you’re saying it right. Boy was I pronouncing it wrong. Anyway, I wasn’t certain if you would like ham sandwiches, there are quite a few rumors about Vulcans diets. The research I did said that Vulcans were only vegetarians, however, a few people told me that that wasn’t true. I should have just asked you or Pike but I didn’t think about that until it was too late.”

“We are vegetarians.”

Jim cringed. “I should have known, I guess that leaves the sooovou’talak.”

“Svuk’talik.”

“Right, that's what I said, soooovou’talakk. And if I made that wrong, we still have popcorn and chips.”

Spock said nothing as Jim handed him a small heated container with a utensil. He was highly skeptical that Jim had somehow cooked a svuk’talik. It was a very complex dish and half of the ingredients were not found on earth. He peeled open the container and the smell hit him. His mouth watered and his stomach growled in soft agreement. It was certainly possible but that percentile was less than 10%. He carefully took a small bite and was struck with incredibility. It was a svuk’talik but how? He must have lied and somehow replicated the dish. 

“Jim.” He looked up to find Jim with half of a sandwich shoved into his mouth.

“Hmmm?” He grunted as he leaned over the blanket to retrieve a water bottle.

“How did you make this?”

Jim quickly chewed his bite and swallowed to answer. “Why is it cooked wrong or something? I have the chips right here if-“

“Jim. The dish is perfect. What I want to know is how you made it. The ingredients used in this dish are hard to come by, even when on Vulcan. I know that the vegetables in this do not exist on earth yet here they are in my food. Honesty is something I require in a partnership so if you somehow replicated the dish, you should tell me.” 

Jim was frozen before a look of indignation came over his face. “What! I didn’t lie! I really made that! I have the burn on my thumb from taking it out of the oven to prove it!”

Spock blinked carefully. Jim really looked as if he was telling the truth. “Can you explain the ingredients?”

Jim took a big inhaled breath. “Yes! I got them from a classmate who works at the garden center at the academy. His undergrad thesis is foreign vegetation growth on earth. He owed me a huge favor and I still had to practically pry those veggies from his hands.”

“I see.” Spock looked down at the dish which had steam rising off of it, twisting into the evening air.

Jim grew very quiet. “I wanted to impress you, but I didn’t lie.” He mumbled under his breath.

Spock did not understand. He could not comprehend why Jim had gone through so much trouble for him. He had seen this generous nature of his before when he had brought those blue crusted orchids for Vina.

He sighed. “You have succeeded in that endeavor. I am quite impressed.”

“Really?” Jim said squeezing his water bottle in his hands. He looked away a bit bashful and then cleared his throat. “Good.”

They sat for a bit and ate neither one of them spoke.

The sun had set and the temperature was beginning to drop. Jim finished his second sandwich and shook the bread crumbs from his fingers of to the side of their picnic blankets. 

“Here.” He said grabbing one of the folded blankets. And placed it carefully next to Spock. “It’s getting colder. I can take your dish if you are done.” He said softly.

Spock looked down at the empty dish and thought about his accusation towards Jim. While Vulcans went on understanding that an issue had been resolved, humans tended to linger on things, and by the way, Jim had been quiet through their meal Spock ventured that he was the adversary at this moment. He needed to rectify this immediately.

“Jim. This meal was prepared with forethought and careful intent on having me enjoy such a dish. I will admit that I was at somewhat of a loss to explain its appearance and therefore questioning its origin the best way I saw fit in order to ensure that you had not lied to me. I was clearly in the fault for the questioning of your actions for our courting, and I wish to convey my sincerest apologies in not trusting you. If you wish to end this courting ritual, I would understand.”

Spock looked at Jim hoping that he had not ruined the evening and the chance to get to know the cadet better. After all, that’s what Spock was there to do. He wanted to know who Jim Kirk was. He was supposed to be making notes about Jim’s personality and possible compatibility. Yet Spock had ruined both the activity and the meal. He could not deny the fact that he was certainly attracted to the Jim, the kiss they had shared was indeed a further avenue that he wished to explore. Yet he was now uncertain he would get that chance.

Jim reached over and carefully slid his hand into Spock’s. Warmth spread up his arm and Spock’s heart picked up speed. Jim’s hand felt so right in his own and he could feel that peculiar tug again. It reminded him of magnets that finally clicked together when they met the proper points.

 _It’s okay._ He heard in his mind.

Jim’s voice came a second later with a broad smile on his lips. “It’s okay Spock. I’m not mad. I accept your apology. Spock stared at him searching his eyes for what, he did not know. How was it possible he was hearing his thoughts? Did this mean they shared a connection somehow?

Jim brushed his thumb along the backside of his hand. “I was just a bit insulted that you thought I would lie to you on our first date, but when I thought about it we honestly don’t know each other that well, so I can understand why you questioned me. I was also to blame I shouldn't have acted that way. No, I don’t want to end the date.” 

Spock was grateful that Jim wanted to continue.

“So now that we are done eating we could go biking again. The bikes have lights on them and will light the pathways in the dark or I brought a portable holomovie if you wanted to watch that.”

“May I suggest a third option?”

“Sure go ahead.” Jim slightly squeezed his hand and Spock almost lost his train of thought. “I think it would benefit us if perhaps we could just converse with each other. I would like to gain further knowledge of you.”

Jim smiled brightly. “We could do that, but on two conditions. I get to ask the first question and you have to sit closer to me and get under these blankets before we continue because it’s getting cold out here.”

“I agree to your terms.” Spock shifted closer to Jim and his body warmth pressed against his clothes. Jim tucked some of the many pillows behind them and wrapped the two of them in one of the bigger blankets. They were so close together that their breath intermingled in the air together and Spock could once again smell Jim’s cologne.

Still holding hands Spock was now on the receiving end of some very interesting and strong emotions. Happiness. Comfortable. Nervousness.  
He tried to see if he could pick up any more of Jim’s thoughts but all was quiet.

“I am now prepared for your first question.”

Jim’s smile turned a bit wicked, and the emotional impression Spock got changed. Mischievousness.

“Have you ever dated a cadet before?”

“No.”

“Have you ever wanted to date a cadet or a fellow teacher?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had sexual fantasies at work?” Jim raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Spock’s ears deepened in color. “Jim the workplace is not the proper time nor the proper environment to let one’s mind wander to such things. Scholastics is the pinnacle on which society is built and continues-“

Jim was shaking with laughter next to him. “My god you are such a teacher! It was a joke, Spock. Just a joke. Oh, I got one! What’s your favorite Book?!” He asked over excitedly.

“I believe your bargain was for one question. That was four.”

Jim just smiled at him, his eyes sparkled in the low light and Spock suddenly found himself answering his question. How did he do that?

“Alice in Wonderland.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Really? Like really really? The Alice in Wonderland by lewis carroll?” 

“Yes.”

“Wow.” Jim fell quiet and Spock could tell he was thinking about it. “So why Alice in Wonderland?”

“While I enjoy many great works of literature, Alice in Wonderland has many memories attached to it. My mother read it to me. She is also human. The book comforted me in a time in my life where as a child, I was ostracized from my surroundings, not fully Vulcan not fully human. Everything for me was different. I was lost in Vulcan society and found myself at odds with my fellow peers. My birth was a scientific phenomenon that most Vulcans viewed with discrimination. Which is the very reason why my mother chose to read it to me. I was, in a sense, lost like Alice.”

Jim let out a low whistle. “That’s deep. I was hoping for a simpler answer like you laughed when Alice tried to play croquet with flamingos.”

“I did not laugh as a child.”

“I don’t believe you. Everybody laughs. Even Vulcans. You guys just do it differently.” Jim smiled and nudged Spock teasingly in the side.

Spock allowed the sides of his mouth to slightly quip up into the barest hint of a smile.

“So your mom is human? Hey don’t look away, did you think we were going to gloss over that fact tell me more about your family!”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I have one.”

“Wow that was so in-depth, stop, please, your telling me to much.”

“The paradigm of my family is complex, I am uncertain what you wish to know.”

Okay well let’s talk about your mom, you said she was human? There seems to be one hell of a story behind that bombshell.”

“There is no “bombshell” My mother’s name is Amanda Grayson. She met my father, the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and the two later married, and returned to Vulcan together. My mother considers herself a very fortunate Earth woman to live among the Vulcan people." 

“Wow, she must be an amazing woman. So you are half human huh? God, no wonder I’m so attracted to you.”

“You find me aesthetically pleasing?”

“Absolutely...I think my favorite thing about you so far is your eyes.”

Spock looked away. It was a triggered response whenever his eyes where mentioned. He hated his eyes. They showed far too much emotion, a sin amongst his own kind. Why would Jim like them?

He wanted to change the subject.

“I have not had a chance to ask you anything.”

“Jim threw his head back and laughed. Okay, okay, you got me, ask me anything.”

Spock had several questions he wanted to be answered, and he had organized them by importance in his mind and so he was ready.

“On the day you did the Kobayashi Maru for the third time I came in with a few of the other instructors to observe the proceedings and was told you had arrived early and that you had been staring at the Captain's chair. When I looked myself I perceived you to continue doing so. What were you thinking in those moments?”

Jim blew out a long breath. “Wow, you’re not kidding around with these questions, are you. Well, I’m sure by now you have been told or have discovered yourself that my father was George Kirk, the hero of the USS Kelvin. There had been a freak space storm and he had managed to save 800 lives in the span of 12 minutes. That’s how long he was captain for, 12 minutes. His heroship loomed over me my entire life and I really had no interest in anything for a while. I guess you could say I was a bit lost growing up. Kind of like Alice.”

Jim leaned his head against Spocks, and Spock was suddenly struck by how comfortable he felt with Jim leaning against him.

“No matter how hard I tried to escape my father’s former glory it seemed to find me anyway. Remember how I told you I joined Starfleet on a dare? Well if I was going to be in Starfleet I wanted to be a Captain. I could do better. I could save lives and I refused to let some stupid Starfleet test tell me otherwise.”

Spock remained quiet. He wanted to defend his test so Jim understood that fear was a necessity that every captain needed to know. You could not save everybody all the time. George Kirk had not been able to save himself, and he most certainly had been afraid when he made his sacrifice aboard the USS Kelvin. That was the purpose of the test. To experience fear.

“Why did you share your clothes with me, when we were strangers?”

Spock felt Jim shrug next to him. “You were cold.”

Spock had already suspected this, but to hear it simply and logically put was profound. Jim was a good person. So why then did he tamper with the test and cheat his way to victory?

He suddenly heard a comm beep and Jim shifted to grab one out of his pants pocket. His face went from serene to serious in a moments notice.

“Is something wrong?” Spock said as he sat up feeling waves of stress coming of Jim.

“Yes, I’m sorry Spock but I’m going to have to cut our date short. My roommate just texted me and it looks like our room was just broken into.”

Spock’s sat up suddenly alert.

“I will help you pack up.”

“Dont worry about it. I have a friend who does trail surveys in this park and she agreed to come get this stuff in the morning.” He said standing up. Spock felt his absence immediately. 

“Um, I planned on us either biking back or getting a ride on a public shuttle. You don’t have to come with me, Besides I’m not really ready for you to meet my roommate yet.” He paused. “Spock? I, um, I had a really great time with you tonight, and even though there were some bumps in the beginning would you consider doing it again sometime?”

Spock’s face was impassive yet he had a feeling his all to human eyes were betraying him by displaying his eagerness. “That would be perfectly acceptable, but are you certain you do not wish me to accompany you back to your dorm room? I am a instructor after all and the wellness of the cadets are Starfleet's top priority.”

“Nah it’s getting late, I won’t make you do that, we’ll take a shuttle back together but you can head on home after it’s dropped me off on campus. I’m sure my roommate and I are gonna be talking to Campus security for a while. Don’t worry about it.”

“Vulcans do not worry.” Spock stated as he stood.

Jim smiled. “Right. I’m sorry this ruined our first date.” He came to stand right in front of Spock. “I’m glad you gave this a chance. Our next date will be even better. I promise.”

He was so close. How did one initiate physical contact? It was logical for Spock to wait at see if Jim would decide something before he attempted anything. 

He did not have to wait long as Jim leaned in and gave Spock a soft, chaste kiss on the mouth. It was nothing like the kiss they had shared earlier that evening but Spock felt an even bigger thrill at this kiss than the others. This kiss seemed to say something. Like deeper things were yet to come.

Spock found himself in a peculiar position.

He wanted more.


End file.
